Catch a Falling Star
by Kogoma10
Summary: Before she died, life was hell. When she died, death was fun. When she became a soul reaper... she found love. rated for blood and language it probably should be M but...no. Kenpachi/OC, filled with cute cluelessness and abit of Ikkaku/Nemu, plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Dun dun da da!! ok ok i know i know, another fic when i haven't even finished the others, BUT i am posting this now against my own free will... because if i don't my fuku-taichou will killz me... anyway plz enjoy 'Catch a Falling Star'! and plz review!

* * *

  


* * *

  


"On the eve of her 19th birthday Hoshi Takaya was found brutally murdered outside a nightclub in Tokyo." The news anchor reported the grim news. "The young woman was a student at the Tokyo University of the Arts, and had been out drinking. She was found behind the nightclub by a classmate who had been at the club that night. Hoshi had been stabbed several times in the back and front. Forensics have determined that Hoshi was dead before the stabbing, the cause of death is yet to be determined."

"Heh," A young woman, laughed. "of course I wasn't found till it was to late."

As she walked past the t.v. store she brushed her long bangs out of her face. Her outfit consisted of a pair of tight black jeans, a long dark grey trench coat, and a tight white tank-top with 'heartbreaker' written in black across the chest. Her multiple earrings shifted as she walked along the street, with no one noticing her presents. She was 19 but her small statue and petite frame made her look more like a 16 year old. "Hoshi Takaya found by class-mate." She whispered to herself. "Wonder who it was who found me lying there?"

Then a scream, that only she could hear, made her smile wickedly. "Sweet. Hollow killing time."

Hoshi ran in the direction of the scream, laughing manically the whole way. She skidded to a stop in front of a huge Hollow. Its big black spider-like body would have been terrifying to most people, but not Hoshi.

"Hello there my sweet little morsel." It said evilly. "Are you so ready to die that you wont even give me the trill of the chase."

"Heh." Hoshi laughed. "Big talk for someone who's about to get killed." She glared joyously. Hoshi jumped into the air and brought her heal down on the hollows white mask.

The Hollow seemed unfazed but Hoshi just smiled and grabbed one of its arms and ripped it off.

It let out a blood curdling yell. "AH!! You little BITCH!!"

Hoshi just laughed and used its own sharp arm to cut its mask in half. As she did so the Hollow screamed and faded away. "Heh. That was fun." Hoshi wiped the blood off her hands and face and walked off.

Little did she know, four soul reapers had been watching her.

"The kid's got guts." Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th division, said impressed.

Ikkaku nodded. "She's no normal soul. To be able to take down a Hollow with her bear hands…. It's amazing."

Yumichika crossed his arms over his chest. "Humph. Not nearly as impressive as how beautiful I am."

"Would you two shut up!" Yachiru half whined. "Ken-chan is trying to think."

The two immediately stopped talking. Kenpachi started to follow in the direction in which Hoshi was walking. "Let's go."

"Right Kenny!" Yachiro shouted. Hoshi wasn't too far ahead and turned at Yachiru's hyper yell.

"Who the heck are you people?" Hoshi asked pointing at them. "And why are you dressed like you just came outta a band samurai movie?"

"How dare you speak with such disrespect in front of our Captain!" Ikkaku yelled at her.

"Whatever baldy," Hoshi waved. "Just stay out of my way, I've got so many Hollows to kill and so little time to do it."

With that she walked off, hands stuffed in her pockets. Yachiru sped in front of her. "Hold on, you've got to come with us! To the Soul Society."

"And why is that?" Hoshi asked barely interested.

"Cuz, that's where everyone goes when they die!" Yachiru yelled happily.

"That may be for some…" Hoshi said walking away again. "But I've never followed trends. Later."

It was Yumichika's turn to stop her. "Listen we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." He told her.

Hoshi raised her pierced eyebrow. "And just what are you gonna do ta make me, peacock?" she smirked flicking his feathers.

"Why you-" he started, only to have Hoshi grab his shirt and knee him in the gut.

"Now, if you know what's good for you," Hoshi said, getting frustrated. "stay the hell out of my way!"

Hoshi stormed off and backhanded Ikkaku when he grabbed her arm. Hoshi glared back at them. Then another yell was heard, and a malicious smile appeared on Hoshi's face. "Hehehe. More fun." Hoshi darted off in the direction of the new Hollow.

The group found Hoshi just as she used her fist to punch a hole in the Hallows mask. She had a huge smile on her face and laughed softly to herself as she wiped the blood off her hands. "That was fun." And she was gone before they could say anything more to her.

The 3rd and 5th seats of the 11th division were once again shocked. They had only seen a smile like that on Kenpachi.

* * *

Sooooo what did ya think? review... now


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi stuffed her hands in her pockets and sighed

Hoshi stuffed her hands in her pockets and sighed. "So bored, if I could die again I'd die of boredom."

Hoshi walked along bored out of her mind. There hadn't been any Hollows for three hours. "Wonder if I scared them all away…" Hoshi mused as she sat down on a park bench.

"Probably." Yachiru smiled beside her.

"AHH!" Hoshi jumped up "Wha!? How the hell you get there?! Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?... wait can I even get a heart-attack anymore?"

"Would you just come with us already?!" Ikkaku yelled at her from behind.

"GAH!" Hoshi jumped again and turned. "Yah, really know how to talk to a girl don't ya." Hoshi started to walk off again. "Now, leave me alone before I get mad."

At that moment a Hollow appeared right behind Hoshi, who simply whacked its mask with the back of her fist. The Hollows mask cracked right in half.

Yumichika flinched. "She's officially scary."

Captain Zaraki stepped in front of her this time. "Get out of my way." She snapped.

"If you come with us, killing Hollows will be more fun." Kenpachi said simply.

"Okay, lets go, that's all I needed to hear." Hoshi smiled evilly.

Yachiru hopped up and screamed. "YAY! Kenny did it!"

"Did what." Hoshi asked utterly confused.

"Got you to come back to the Soul Society with us!" Yachiru cheered.

"And this is a huge accomplishment because…..?"

"Because," Ikkaku explained. "you've been disposing of all the Hollows in this whole sector for the past two week, and all the other Soul Reapers have been too afraid of you to bring you back to the Soul Society."

"Fair enough." Hoshi shrugged.

Hoshi stared in shock as Ikkaku and Yumichika opened the gate between the human world and the spirit world. "Trippy."

"It'll only last for a little while so hurry up." Yumichika told her. Hoshi nodded and ran though, soon followed by Kenpachi with Yachiru clinging to his shoulder.

Once on the other side Hoshi took a look at her surroundings. There were more Soul Reapers, all of them squad 11.

"Okay, what's with the stupid uniforms?" Hoshi asked to no one inparticular.

"It's better then what your wearing." Yumichika said, suddenly beside her. Hoshi glared at him.

"Yeah, and if I knew I was gonna get murdered I would have worn something nicer." Hoshi said with a fake sweet smile. "And you're one to be talking. I mean what the hell is that thing around you neck. It looks like a deflated pool toy."

The other squad 11 member laughed, Yumichika glared at her angrily. "How dare you question-"

"Right, right, I should know never to criticize a woman's fashion choices." Hoshi cut him off laughing slightly.

The other squad 11 members laughed harder as Yumichika's face turned red. Yumichika then grabbed the collar of Hoshi's coat. "I've got half a mind to-"

Hoshi cut him off again. "You have a mind?"

"Ahem." Captain Zaraki cleared his throat getting their attention. "Kid, lets go."

Yumichika dropped her collar and she followed Kenpachi. "Go where?"

"To the Academy." Yachiru cheered excitedly. "You have to graduate before you can join our squad!"

Hoshi smacked herself in the forehead. "You mean even when I'm dead I still have ta go to school!"


	3. Chapter 3

At the Academy

At the Academy

Captain Zaraki had brought Hoshi to the Academy and was talking in the office with the principal, who was also the first squad captain.

"So this is the infamous Hoshi Takaya that's been scarring off Hollows and Soul Reapers alike." He said good-naturedly. He picked up a file. "Hoshi Takaya, age 16, murdered February 19th-"

Hoshi interrupted him. "I'm 19 damnit!" The captains were taken aback by her sudden out burst. She steadied her raged breathing. "I'm 19 sir, sorry."

Yamamoto glared at her slightly. "Hoshi Takaya, age _19_, murdered on February 19th, sorry for the mix up Takaya."

"Least you didn't think I was 15." She muttered.

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked, looking over the papers.

"Nothing." Hoshi sighed, utterly bored. Captain Zaraki and Captain Yamamoto continued to talk.

"So the rumors were true?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, sir." Kenpachi said, glancing over at Hoshi, who was trying her hardest not to fall asleep. "I saw her kill several Hollows my self."

"Wait several…. How long have you been following me?" Hoshi asked now interested, glaring at Kenpachi.

"Three days." He said. "That a problem?"

"Noooo, that's not creepy at all." Hoshi said sarcastically.

"It was necessary." Yamamoto told her. "To determine if you would be a good candidate for the Academy."

"But you just told me that people usually stay in the uhhhh…Rukongai, for years before being accepted into the Academy."

"Yes," Yamamoto said getting impatient. "but you are a special exception."

Hoshi immediately shut up noticing Yamamoto's anger rising. Hoshi backed up in her seat slightly, Yachiru had hopped off Kenpachi awhile ago and was sitting on Hoshi's shoulder, which Hoshi didn't mind. Yachiru was having fun poking and turning Hoshi's various piercings. "Hey, not the eyebrow-ring." Hoshi jumped as Yachiru reached for the ring on her eyebrow.

"Come on Yachiru." Kenpachi said suddenly.

Yamamoto stood too and handed Hoshi three text books, a binder and a pencil case. "Here's what you'll be needing. And your uniform will be in your new room."

"Wait, wait, wait, uniform?" she stopped her protest when Yamamoto gave her a look. "Never mind."

Hoshi walked out of Yamamoto's office along with Captain Zaraki and Yachiru. "What is up with the old man? Did someone shove a stick up his ass or something?"

Kenpachi laughed slightly at the comment. "I wouldn't talk like around him if I were you."

"Thanks for the tip." Hoshi waved as she walked down the hallway in the opposite direction. She looked at the slip of paper in the binder. "Room, 11 floor 1."

Hoshi walked around for a while till she found her room. "Finally!" Hoshi yelled as she kicked the door open. Unfortunately two other girls were there already. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Uhh…" one with long black hair and bright green eyes looked at her shocked. "I'm Chiyo Aburame."

The other, a girl with a large bust and light brown hair stood. "And I'm Miki Haruno. But the real question is who are you?"

Hoshi threw her stuff on a bed and sat down crossing her legs. "Hoshi Takaya, age 19, murdered February 19th."

"You remember when you died?" Chiyo asked.

"Yeah, I only died two weeks ago." Hoshi said flopping down.

"When did you come to the Soul Society then?!" Miki asked wide eyed.

"Just now. After much coaxing from Zaraki, Ikkaku,Yumichika, and Yachiru." Hoshi rolled over and opened a text book.

"Y-you met Captain Zaraki and didn't get killed?!" Chiyo almost yelled.

"Yeah, he's no scarier then a Hollow, and I've seen some pretty freaky ones." Hoshi said like it was normal.

"YOU'VE FOUGHT HOLLOWS?!" they cried in unison, backing away slightly.

"Yes," Hoshi sighed. "first day and people already think I'm a freak…. Wonderful."

Miki's shocked and scared face softened and she sat next to Hoshi. "Sorry, I just can't believe that a 16 year old girl could've met a Hollow and lived."

Hoshi's eye twitched in rage, but she quickly calmed herself. "For the last fucking time I'm 19!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Miki apologized quickly. "You, your just soo-"

"Small. I know. And I fucking hate it!" Hoshi yelled suddenly self-conscious.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

The next day

Hoshi reluctantly changed into her new uniform. She was just about to walk to her fist class when someone knocked on the door. Hoshi answered and Yamamoto stepped in.

"Captain Yamamoto-sama!" the two other girls said in unison, slightly confused.

"Takaya," he said. "as the principal of this school, I will escort you to your first class but that is all."

"Fine by me. Long as I can keep a relatively low profile." Hoshi shrugged.

"Afaird not Takaya." Yamamoto shook his head. "I must inform the teachers of your abilities and some of the students will want an explanation."

Hoshi slammed her head on the wall. "Well aint that just fucking beautiful."

Her room-mates flinched. "What was that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing." Hoshi sighed walking out the door, with Yamamoto following closely. Her first class was kiduo, taught by Nori Endo. Hoshi walked into the nearly full classroom and waved lazily at her new teacher.

Yamamoto walked in front of the rude teenager. "Endo-san, your new student, Hoshi Takaya." Yamamoto also handed the bespectacled man a file containing Hoshi's information. Endo's eyes went wide as he read the file. "When you're done be sure to give the file back to Takaya so that each of her teachers are aware." Endo nodded. And with that Yamamoto left.

"Right, Takaya-san," Endo said slightly nervous. "Everyone, we have a new student, Hoshi Takaya." Hoshi lazily waved at them. "Since she's new hear please make her feel welcome." Endo turned to Hoshi. "You may now take a seat."

Hoshi walked up to an empty space near the back. Looking over the classroom she saw Miki and Chiyo, they were already spreading rumors. They didn't mean anything by it, the two girls just wanted to seem important because they now shared a room with the girl who made Endo, the strictest teacher in the Soul Society, nervous.

"Did you know…" Hoshi overheard Miki say. "Hoshi made fun of Yumichika in front of half of division 11….." Hoshi didn't hear the rest.

'_Least these rumors are true. _Hoshi thought to herself.

Endo began the lesson, droning on and on about, reiatsu, and the various spells they would need to learn for the upcoming test. Hoshi took notes, only finding it interesting because she was thinking of ways to kill opponents with the spells. The boy beside her inched away, as a impish grin spread across Hoshi's face. Hoshi took down notes faster then anyone in the class, and Endo noticed. "Alright class, now get to the field, and show me what you can do."

"Field?" Hoshi asked, to no one really.

The boy who was sitting beside her answered. "We go to a training ground and use what we learned in class."

A devilish grin appeared on Hoshi's face. "How interesting." Hoshi walked out with the rest of the class, eager to try out the spells.

"Kido number 9, strike." Hoshi smiled, as a strong blast of red energy hit the target on the other side of the training ground. "Looks like I'm getting the hang of this."

"You certainly are Takaya." Endo complimented.

Her classmates glared at her, they thought that she had cheated somehow. After all how could a newbie perform a perfect kido on her fist day? Hoshi shrugged off the glares, and sat back watching the rest of her classmates. Only a quarter of them hit the targets, the rest barely made it halfway across the field. Hoshi stifled a laugh when Miki tried and it blew up in her face.

After kido class was over Hoshi hurried to Shunpo class. "Is it just me or does sunpo, sound like shampoo?" Hoshi laughed to herself, stepping into the classroom. A woman with short black hair stood at the front of the class. Hoshi handed her the file, that Yamamoto had given her first teacher. "Name's Hoshi Takaya, and as you can see I'm new."

Kimiko Kitakawa, glared at Hoshi then leafed though the file, her eyes widened. "I see. Take a seat Takaya."

This lesson interested Hoshi a lot, because of her size Hoshi had always been fast, it was like this class was made for her. After an hour or two of note taking, Kitakawa ushered the class the field.

"Alright, today we'll be playing tag!" she announced. There were several groans heard. "Shut it! You will be paired into teams of 5 and will use shunpo to avoid who ever is it."

Kitakawa put Hoshi, Miki, Chiyo, and two other boys together. "Ready." Hoshi was it. "and Begin!"

Everyone in Hoshi's group immediately jumped away from her. Hoshi just snickered, using a flash step she appeared behind one of the boys and kicked him in the head.

"HEY!" He yelled, but Hoshi had flash stepped away already.

"Don't hurt your classmates!" Kitakawa shouted.

"Aww." Hoshi fake wined. "But that's no fun. Hahaha!"

The others cringed at Hoshi's sadistic laugh. Shunpo class ended a bit too soon for Hoshi, but her face lit up when she saw what her last class was. "Armed combat!" Hoshi cheered.

Stepping into the class room she saw a big man who had many scars adorning his face. "This should be fun." Hoshi grinned handing him the file.

"Hoshi Takaya." Her last teacher, Kiba Hatake, smiled as he read her file. "welcome to the class."

Hoshi listened intently through the whole lesson, taking notes like a mad man. A wide wicked grin slid onto Hoshi's face as Hatake began to lecture on 'what to do if you lose the use of an arm'. Hoshi was overjoyed when they went to the field again. As Hatake handed out swords Hoshi smiled maliciously, royally freaking out everyone.

"Now I want everyone to only use one hand, and to ensure this." He said, pulling out a rope. "I will bind the hand that you've chosen not to use."

The students lined up in front of Hatake and he tied their arms behind their backs, and told them who their partner would be. There was an uneven number of students so Hatake was going to spar with Hoshi.

"If I cut you," Hoshi asked as everyone prepared to begin. "will I loose marks, or get more marks?"

"Don't get cocky kid," Hatake smirked. "it's your first day, but if you do manage to cut me, I'll give you marks for it."

"This should be interesting then." Hoshi slashed the air.

"Begin!" Hatake ordered.

Hoshi charged with a flash step, and Hatake dodged, jumping into the air. Hoshi kicked off the ground, and swiped at him with her sword. She missed, but cut off a lock of his silver hair.

"Not bad kid." He complimented. Hoshi rushed him again, this time he blocked her sword with his. He brought his sword up, and brought it down over Hoshi's head. Hoshi used her sword to block above has as she quickly went down into the splits, and kicked Hatake's legs from under him. Hatake, didn't expect Hoshi to be so tricky and fell back. Hoshi jumped up and placed the tip of her sword at his neck, while stepping on his stomach, and the bade of his sword, pinning him down. Hatake's eyes widened.

The other students had stopped and watched the whole scene. "Holy crap she's scary!" someone whispered. Hoshi stepped off her teacher and helped him up. "Thanks kid."

"That's enough for today, now go home!" Hatake ordered them. "Oh and Takaya, come here."

"Ummm….okay." Hoshi frowned slightly. "What is it sensei?"

"I'm going to ask Yamamoto to put you into the advanced class." He told her simply.

"Does that mean I'm a really awesome fighter?" she asked, happily.

"I haven't been pinned by anyone for almost 5 decades." He smirked at her.

"Cool." Hoshi smiled impishly.

Hoshi and Hatake walked down to Yamamoto's office. It was mandatory that Hoshi report back to him at the end of the day. When they reached the room, Hoshi's other teachers were there too.

"Ah, Takaya." Yamamoto said with a faint smile. "Please have a seat. It seems that you've done extremely well for your first day."

"I guess so." Hoshi shrugged.

Yamamoto laughed slightly. "Well, tomorrow you will be placed in the advanced class. I hope you will enjoy it."


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later

Two months later

"Hoshi Takaya, please come down to the principals office, now." Someone spoke over the p.a. Over the last two months, Hoshi had been promoted to higher and higher classes several times, she was now with the graduating class.

"Oh for the love of- what the hell does the old geezer want this time!" Hoshi fumed. _Oh shit does he know I went out drinking again last night! _

Hoshi contemplated a number of things before she reached his office once again. "You have been the most incredible student the Academy as ever seen." Yamamoto beamed as she sat down in her familiar seat. "and as of tomorrow, you will be joining squad 11."

Hoshi's eyes went wide. "Dude! That's sick!" Hoshi cheered, from the other students and even a few teachers she learned that squad 11 was the fighting division. "Don't worry that's a good thing." Hoshi reassured Yamamoto.

Yamamoto sighed in his big chair. "One more thing." He reached behind himself, and gave her, her zanpakuto. "You'll be needing this."

"Long time no see." Hoshi smiled, gently caressing the sheath. "Aka-Tasogare." Hoshi had learned the name of her zanpakuto about a month ago. "bloody-twilight" she muttered. "Thank you Captain Yamamoto." She bowed.

Hoshi examined the blood-red sheath of her zanpakuto. "You will go to the 11 division tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir." Hoshi nodded, smiling wildly.

Hoshi ran back to her class, her zanpakuto now attached to her belt. _I think I'll celebrate tonight! _She cheered in her head. Hoshi calmed herself before re-entering the classroom.

Yamaka-sensei looked at the zanpakuto on Hoshi's belt and nodded understanding. "I'll miss you in my class Takaya, you were an excellent student."

Hoshi walked back to her desk, and watched at the rumors spread again. _It was a fun, couple of months, and tomorrow I get to piss of peacock again._


	6. Chapter 6

11:30, bar near division 11

11:30, bar near division 11

Hoshi walked into the bar, still in her school uniform. She was too lazy to change out of it, and didn't really have much else. Hoshi had spiked her hair that morning, but the hair in the front was left down to make a curtain in front of her eyes.

"Sake." Hoshi ordered. The bar tender looked at her skeptically. "Just gimme some damn sake!" she roared.

A few squad 11 members were there, and had noticed Hoshi enter with interest. A particularly disgusting pervert walked up beside Hoshi. "Hey babe, how'd ya like to have some fun with me tonight."

Hoshi glared at him and drank some of her sake. "How'd you like to go the fuck away."

The man was already drunk and reached for Hoshi's butt. "Aww come one sweet thing, don't be so cold." As soon as his hand made contact Hoshi spun around and kicked him in the face.

"Fuck off pervert!" she shouted.

The man glared back and got back up. He reached for her "You little-" Hoshi grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. "AHH!!" he yelled in pain. Hoshi smiled wickedly and twisted his arm harder until a deafening snap was heard.

"Next time," Hoshi said venomously, throwing him across the room. "You wont get away with just a broken arm." Hoshi returned her attention to her sake.

That's when one of the man's friends grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Listen you little bitch, you're gonna come with us!"

Hoshi kneed him in the gut, elbowed him in the face, and kicked him so hard in the nuts he flew across the room. "Anyone else wanna try?" she asked dryly. Everyone flinched away from her. "That's what I thought."

Hoshi sighed happily._ That was fun._ She thought. "Hey kid, long-time no see."

Hoshi turned and nearly bumped into a solid wall of muscle. Hoshi had to tilt her head up to see his face. "Hi there Kenpachi. Looks like I'll be joining your division tomorrow." The two men she'd just beaten the shit out off, nearly yelled in protest. "Where's baldy and peacock?"

"Oh them." Kenpachi sighed, pointing behind him. "They got drunk about a half hour ago."

"HA! What lightweights!" Hoshi laughed drinking the rest of her sake. "How long have you guys been here?"

"An hour." Zaraki admitted. Hoshi burst out laughing, and ordered herself another bottle of sake.

"Oi!" Ikkaku yelled. "have some –hicc- respect!" Ikkaku fell over on the counter.

This just made Hoshi laugh harder. "Wonder how bad his hang-over's gonna be."

Kenpachi laughed with her. "Ya, got a smart mouth kid."

"Thanks." Hoshi winked. Just as she finished off her second bottle of sake, she looked at her watch. "Oh shit! Fuck its 12, oh man, I'm gonna be in sooo much trouble!" Hoshi hurried out of the bar. "Thanks for the laughs!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hoshi ran all the way back to her dorm

Hoshi ran all the way back to her dorm. Leaving a very confused Kenpachi, Yumichika, and Ikkaku in her wake. Hoshi burst though the door, only to find that she was too late. "Crap."

"Hoshi Takaya!" Yamamoto roared. "Where have you been? Your fitting for the shinigami uniform was a half hour ago."

"I was out drinking." Hoshi admitted.

"Again?!" Yamamoto yelled. Hoshi backed up a bit.

"Sorry. But at least I didn't get drunk this time." Hoshi defended.

Letting out a long sigh Yamamoto shook his head and left. Hoshi smiled and the tailor set to work, despite the late hour. Hoshi did as he asked, stripping down to just her underwear so that he could take her measurements. She wasn't comfortable with that, but he was a scrawny man, and she knew she could take him down, if he tried anything.

"You couldn't make it batter fitting could ya?" Hoshi complained, looking at the loose fitting garment.

"Sorry, Takaya-san everyone has to wear the standard uniform." He sighed, getting up. "Have a good night Takaya-san."

Hoshi closed the door behind him. Taking off her uniform she folded it and flopped onto her bed. Now that she had been advanced so many times she now had her own room. Hoshi fell asleep almost instantly.

As she slept Hoshi dreamed. She dreamed of a tall man, with spiky hair. He was covered in a Hollow's blood. Hoshi smiled. The man had a gruff voice and a harsh wicked laugh. Hoshi liked it. Just before Hoshi saw his face she woke.

Hoshi sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Weird dream." She muttered. Getting out of bed, reluctantly, Hoshi donned her shinigami uniform. She grabbed her zanpakuto and headed out the door. As she made her way to the 11 division, her small bag of things on her back. The other students watched in shocked silence as Hoshi walked out of the Academy. Ikkaku and Yumichika greeted her.

"This way Hoshi." Ikkaku said leading the way.

As the group walked though to the 11 division Hoshi asked. "So any idea of what rank I'm gonna get?"

"No. Captain Zaraki didn't say." Yumichika answered. "You'll find out soon enough though. And don't think that you'll be getting that high a rank, you're only a girl after all."

"What was that?!" Hoshi snapped.

Yumichika and Ikkaku flinched. "I-it's just th-that."

Hoshi silently glared at them. "That girls aren't good fighters, is that what you think?" Yumichika backed away slightly. "That's pretty odd considering your vice-captain is an 8 year old girl."

The two men immediately shut up. They reached the 11th division in short time, walking quickly into Kenpachi's office.

"Captain Zaraki." Ikkaku and Yumichika bowed, while Hoshi remained standing, much to their shock.

"Good, you're here." Yachiru smiled cheerfully. "Ken-chan was getting tiered of waiting."

"Hoshi Takaya." Kenpachi stood crossing his arms. "You're my new 4th seat. Welcome to the 11th division."

Hoshi grinned wolfishly turning to Yumichika. "And you said not to expect a high rank. Thank you Captain Zaraki. Heh, I'm glad I got fourth. Four's my favorite number."

"Why is that?" Kenpachi asked.

"Because," Hoshi smiled dangerously. "in Chinese, the word for 4 is pronounced and spelt the same as the word for death."

Ikkaku and Yumichika backed away from Hoshi. Kenpachi laughed. "I knew you'd be a good addition to the squad. Yumichika, show Hoshi to her room."


	8. Chapter 8

Yumichika hesitated then nodded, walking out with Hoshi

Yumichika hesitated then nodded, walking out with Hoshi. "Just so you know" Yumichika said, when they were out of earshot of Kenpachi. "You are terrifying."

"Why thank you." Hoshi, took the comment as a compliment.

They walked down the long hallways, turning occasionally. "Your room is in-between mine and Ikkaku's, the walls are pretty much sound proof so you can make all the noise you want."

"Good." Hoshi smiled.

"Also, you are to report back to Captain Zaraki after you get yourself settled, so that he can introduce you to the squad."

Hoshi slapped herself in the forehead. "Great, maybe I shouldn't have beaten the shit outta those two last night, this wont go over to well."

"Oh you mean, Haru and Kyo, their both in the hospital." Yumichika laughed.

"Heh." Hoshi chuckled. "Didn't think that beat them up that bad. Heh wimps."

"They were actually squad 11's 6th and 7th seats." Yumichika inched away from her nervously, as a grin found its way onto her face. "W-well we're here. Get yourself settled and then come back and report to Captain Zaraki."

Hoshi nodded and walked into her new room. She took a look around finding a good sized bedroom, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. The place was big enough for her, bigger then what she was used to that's for sure. Hoshi tossed her bag on the bed and flopped down. "Well, it's been an interesting few months. I got killed, killed some Hollows, graduated from the Academy in two months, and now I'm the 4th seat of the 11th division." Hoshi noticed a large mirror in the corner. "And now I have to ware a uniform…again." _Well just have to change that. _

Hoshi turned on her stomach and opened her pack. She rifled though her things till she found a white tank-top with 'heartbreaker' written across the front. "Haven't worn this is way too long." Hoshi stood and removed her black shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, frowning at the reflection. She was small, in height only 4 '5, weighing only 90 lbs. She hated her small size and she knew that she'd never be taken seriously. She did have curves though, which also bugged her slightly, though she was grateful she didn't have really big boobs. Hoshi slipped on the white tank-top. She admired herself in the mirror for a second, straightening her hair, which she'd left down. Hoshi's gaze met her pricing light purple eyes, she liked them, but people thought that they were creepy. Letting out a small sigh Hoshi flipped her hair to make a small curtain in front of her face, and walked out the door.

Hoshi walked quickly, her feet not making a sound as she gracefully made her way back to Kenpachi. As a child Hoshi had always been eerily graceful which added to her daily ridicule. Hoshi knocked on the door before entering.

Yumichika had returned after he left Hoshi, and Ikkaku had also remained. The men started at Hoshi is shock, her shirt was increasingly flattering on her petit frame. Yachiru hopped off of Kenpachi's shoulder and flew across the room to Hoshi. "Hey shorty, long time no see."

"That's a pretty top, can you get me one?" Yachiru asked sweetly.

"Uhh…. Sorry shorty, this is the only one I could ever find. Totally one-of-a-kind." Hoshi smiled at the little pink girl.

"More importantly," Ikkaku blushed. "why aren't you in uniform?!"

"Cuz, I can move better with out the baggy kimono on." Hoshi raised a pierced eyebrow at him.

Kenpachi stood, walking around his desk. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"My sentiments exactly." Hoshi agreed. She really didn't want to have to meet anyone. Hoshi wasn't really what you'd call a social butterfly.


	9. Chapter 9

"I think that you'll find this introduction interesting Hoshi

"I think that you'll find this introduction interesting Hoshi." Ikkaku said, falling in step with her.

"Why do you say that?" Hoshi asked interested.

Ikkaku smirked at her. "In squad 11, new recruits are welcomed with battle training."

Hoshi's eyes shone with sheer delight. "This should be fun." A grin inched its way onto Hoshi's face, freaking the crap out of Yumichika. The group noticed that she quickened her pace slightly.

"How much do you like to fight, kid?" Kenpachi asked suddenly.

"First off, don't call me kid, I'm 19 fucking years old. And second, I don't like fighting." Hoshi glared at first. "I _love_ fighting, its my way of life, living in the slums it was necessary." Hoshi smiled impishly.

Yumichika shivered. "As I said before, you are terrifying."

"Thanks." Hoshi accepted it as a compliment again.

Kenpachi let out a harsh laugh. "Never thought any girl other then, Yachiru would love fighting."

"What about Yumichika." Hoshi joked, awarding herself a glare form the pretty man. "Oh relax Chika-chan." Hoshi elbowed him playfully, winking, feeling his glare.

"D-did she just-" Yumichika stuttered, flustered.

"Yey!" Yachiru cheered. "Now there's someone to help me tease, cue-ball, and feather-face!"

"Oh, nice nick names, shorty." Hoshi complimented. Yachiru was still sitting on her shoulder, and Hoshi whispered in her ear.

"Hehehe." Yachiru laughed. "Chrome-dome, and Pretty-boy! That's funny, onee-chan!"

"O-onee-chan?" Hoshi questioned. Yachiru nodded.

"Alright, cut the chatter." Kenpachi said darkly as they walked into an open field. The other members of squad 11 were their, minus the two Hoshi had beaten up the other night, and the other 5 from two nights ago. "Listen up men!" Captain Zaraki's voice boomed. "We're gonna welcome the new 4th seat." Hoshi smiled and stepped forward. "Hoshi Takaya."


	10. Chapter 10

A few of the men's faces blanched, they'd already met her from various bars around the Sereitei

A few of the men's faces blanched, they'd already met her from various bars around the Sereitei. Hoshi smiled wickedly. "I believe I've already met some of you." She smiled smugly. "Hope your all ready, 'cause I ain't holding back now that I've graduated."

Kenpachi laughed darkly. "Eager ain't ya, kid."

She glared back at him. "I told you not to call me kid, Kenpachi."

The faces of the other squad 11 members blanched as well. No one had ever stood up to Kenpachi like she just did and lived. "You've got guts, I'll tell ya that much Hoshi."

"Thank you, Captain." Hoshi smiled. She crossed her arms causing her boobs to be pushed up, the eyes of the squad 11 men gravitated towards her cleavage. Hoshi glared darkly at them. "What the fuck you guys starrin' at?!"

They cringed and backed away slightly. "Just to fill you in Hoshi. Battles are one-on-one." Ikkaku informed her as Zaraki walked into the center of the field.

"That's pretty noble, but not much fun. I like it better when I've got several opponents." Hoshi sighed.

"You're going to enjoy yourself on this squad, I can tell." Ikkaku smiled at her.

Then all hell broke loose. A tall, dark haired man, came at Hoshi, his zanpakuto already released. It was like a long three headed whip. Hoshi jumped out of the way quickly. She noticed no one else was fighting, just watching them go at it. Hoshi let the man have to upper hand for a while, purposefully allowing him too cut her. Then Hoshi jumped into the air and brought her sword down on his shoulder. He cried out in pain, and Hoshi kicked him the stomach, sending him flying. The man hit a tree and twitched. When he didn't stand up Hoshi smirked. "Next." She announced. "And someone stronger this time!"

A green eyed man stepped up to the plate. "You ain't gonna get me sweetie." He smirked confidently.

Hoshi glared hard at him. In less than a second she punched him in the gut, elbowed him in the face, and kicked him over to where her first victim lay. "I thought I asked for someone stronger." Hoshi boldly turned to Kenpachi and pointed the tip of her zanpakuto at him. "How 'bout the strongest?"

Kenpachi laughed and raised his sword. "My pleasure."


	11. Chapter 11

They came at each other full force, blades clashing

They came at each other full force, blades clashing. They jumped away from each other, both with insane grins on their faces. They rushed each other again, slashing and blocking. Hoshi jumped suddenly and slashed the air around Kenpachi's head. The other shinigami looked at her questioningly, as she landed on the other side, her arm raised up. Then a small bell fell into her hand. "That's one." She smiled smugly. "Let's see if I can get the rest."

Kenpachi glared at her darkly as she tied the bell to her own hair quickly. "Don't mess with my hair, kid."

Hoshi smirked, and used a flash-steep cutting off another bell, and tying it into her longish black hair. "Let's see you try and get them back, _Captain._"

Hoshi and Kenpachi smiled dangerously. "You don't know what you're getting into, kid."

They exchanged glares and were at it again. Zaraki cut Hoshi, and Hoshi cut Zaraki in return, both laughing and smiling wickedly. Kenpachi brought his zanpakuto down hard on Hoshi, she blocked above her head, going down into the splits. Without missing a beat Hoshi kicked Kenpachi's legs from under him. Jumping back up Hoshi tried to stomp on Kenpachi's throat but he stopped her with his hand. Kenpachi stood, throwing Hoshi, down hard against the ground. Hoshi reached around with her sword trying to cut his face, but not only did she cut him, she also cut off his eye-patch. Kenpachi immediately let go of Hoshi's foot.

Hoshi suddenly felt immense spiritual pressure. Her new comrades looked on in shock, fear filled their eyes. For Hoshi, this was exhilarating, she'd never felt anything like this before. "Damn." Hoshi smiled, staggering to her feet. "I'm gonna have ta pull out all the stops. Cry in agony, as you drown in blood! Sing, Aka-Tasogare!"

Her zanpakuto changed in a burst of blood-red light. Her zanpakuto became large and jagged on one side, rings looping around the three holes, (it looks like Cloud's sword, from final fantasy), her spirit ribbon became visible, coiling around her wrist tightly. The black blade was near twice the size of Hoshi herself. Dark red reiatsu flowed around Hoshi like flames, making her look incredibly terrifying. And beautiful, though she was unaware of it. Hoshi smiled darkly, she spun her released zanpakuto like a baton, it made a low hollow noise like the scream of a Hollow. Kenpachi recognized the blood-lust in Hoshi's eyes. Hoshi advanced still spinning her zanpakuto, the noise grew louder.

The other soul reapers had to cover their ears because of the noise, even Kenpachi winced slightly. Hoshi stopped, raising her sword and swiped at Kenpachi. Her blade made contact, leaving a long gash across his chest. But when Hoshi drew back to strike again, Kenpachi stabbed Hoshi in the shoulder. Hoshi faltered, stumbling back, breathing heavily. Hoshi raised her sword again, swinging it at Kenpachi. When he blocked her zanpakuto with his she stumbled back again.

"N-not bad, Ken-chan." Hoshi winced, using her sword to balance herself. "But I'm just getting started."

With that Hoshi stabbed the ground with her zanpakuto. The world around them became black, and bloody red. The others seemed to disappear and only Hoshi and Kenpachi remained. Kenpachi looked around. His eyes widened, he was tied up in black chains, and couldn't move. "Pretty nifty, ne, Ken-chan?" Hoshi winked, lazily swinging her sword around. He noticed that one of the rings on her sword was missing. "Oh, so you've noticed. Take a good look at those chains, Ken-chan…..Don't they look familiar?"

Kenpachi glared at her. "Nice trick Hoshi." Then he swiftly grabbed the chains, and ripped them off.

Hoshi's eyes went wide. "B-but, you shouldn't even be able to move?! Oh well."

They charged each other again. Hoshi jumped over Kenpachi, and slashed his back, getting another bell in the process.

Kenpachi turned, only to see Hoshi stare at her zanpakuto as his blood dripped down the blade. She inhaled deeply, smirking at him from the corner of her eye. She turned to face him, sword raised. "Blood daggers!" Hoshi slashed at the air. When she did, the blood that coated her blade was sent at Kenpachi in a storm of tinny blades made of his own blood. They stuck out of him in jagged patterns. Kenpachi only grinned wolfishly and ran at Hoshi. She wasn't expecting him to still be standing, she was taken off guard. Kenpachi stabbed her again, and this time she went down.


	12. Chapter 12

The black world disappeared, and was replaced with the real world

The black world disappeared, and was replaced with the real world. Hoshi's zanpakuto returned to its normal state, and she lay bleeding, unconscious, on the ground. Everyone, exept Yachiru and Kenpachi starred to terrified to move. Kenpachi leaned over and picked up Hoshi's injured limp body. "Ikkaku, Yumichika, help me take her to squad 4. We both knocked each other around pretty good."

Kenpachi walked away from his squad. They all starred at the large oozing gash on his back. Kenpachi handed Hoshi to Ikkaku, and leaded slightly on Yumichika and Ikkaku. Ikkaku blushed slightly as Hoshi turned into him slightly. "The kid really got into it….I'm glad, we'll have to do it again." Kenpachi smiled wickedly.

Yachiru held onto Kenpachi, despite his injuries. They arrived at squad 4 quickly. Captain Unohana was there.

"I'll assume that you got another recruit to your squad." She sighed, having two medics take Hoshi into another room. She motioned for Kenpachi to sit on one of the beds and tended to Kenpachi herself. "I haven't seen you back here since you fought Ichigo." She remarked, examining the deep cut.

"Yeah, that kid enjoys fighting." Kenpachi said admiringly.

Unohana then asked Kenpachi to take off his shirt, he did so with out fussing. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru, after much complaining, waited outside. Unohana used medical kido and was over with Kenpachi quickly. The cut on his back would take longer to heal and she wrapped the injury. "You've been oddly quiet Captain Zaraki." Unohaha commented. "You're usually telling me to hurry up."

"Oh yeah, just thinking." Kenpachi said, not really hearing Unohana. He was lost in thoughts of the mini battle he just had with his new 4th seat. _Things are going to get more interesting with that little firecracker around. _He though, chuckling.


	13. Chapter 13

"You may leave now Captain Zaraki

"You may leave now Captain Zaraki." Unohana said gently.

"Thanks." Kenpachi said standing and putting his shirt back on. Before he lest the room he asked. "How soon will Hoshi be up and running again?"

"I'm not sure Captain Zaraki." She said politely. "I haven't personally seen all her injuries yet."

Unohana walked into the other room, where Hoshi lay, other Soul Reapers tending to her wounds. After what seemed only like minuets Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika heard Hoshi practically yell.

"AHHH!! NO! NO! NO!! Keep that thing away from me!!"

Kenpachi burst into the room, to find Hoshi bandaged and being restrained by four soul reapers, Unohana holding a needle in her hand. "Please, Takaya-san, hold still, it's just an anti-biotic."

"You're afraid of needles?" Yumichika said trying not to laugh.

"Shut it, feather face!" Hoshi screamed at him. When Hoshi wasn't looking Unohana stuck the needle in Hoshi's arm. "Eep!" Hoshi jumped slightly.

"There," Unohana said gently. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yes it was…" Hoshi pouted, looking away from Kenpachi and the others.

"You're afraid of needles, but you laugh when I cut you?" Kenpachi said bewildered.

"I don't like needles… they feel weird." Hoshi pouted again. The other shinigami had let go of Hoshi when Unohana finished giving her the needle. When Hoshi tried to sit up the four shinigami forced her down again. "WHAT THE HELL!!"

"Your injuries are still very server" Isane told her. "it isn't wise to move around so soon."

"Damnit!" Hoshi swore loudly, flopping back down. "I was hoping to go Hollow hunting."

Ikkaku looked at her strangely. "Hollow hunting?"

"Yeah, find a particularly strong Hollow, hunt it down and beat the shit outta it. What did you think I was doing for those first two weeks I was dead?"

Yumichika and Ikkaku backed away from her. "You are one freaky chick." Yumichika said, wide eyed.

"And you sure you're not a chick?" Hoshi smiled, fake innocence plastered on her face.

Yumichika simply glared at her. Ikkaku on the other hand was laughing.

"Takaya-san, now needs to rest." Unohana told them.

Ikkaku and Yumichika took the hint and left. "See ya later, Hoshi." Ikkaku waved.

Yachiru hopped down and sat beside Hoshi, as Kenpachi left too. "You made Ken-chan really happy, Oshi-hime!!" (AN: 'oshi' also means ; **push, pressure, authority, audacity**)

Hoshi starred at the hyper smiling Yachiru. "The feelings mutual, but don't call me 'hime' I'm the furthest thing from a princess." Hoshi gave the little pink hair girl a weak half smile.

"Aww… that's to bad Oshi-hime!" Yachiru jumped off the bed and ran after her captain.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoshi sighed. "Hyper little brat." She muttered. "Hey, Captain Unohana, how long till I can get outta here?"

The captain of the 4th division was currently wrapping Hoshi's wounded arm. "Most of your injuries are shallow, so I'll release you in a day or two, my main concern is the large wound in your shoulder." Referring to where Kenpachi had struck his final blow. "I'm guessing that was Captain Zaraki's doing?"

Hoshi nodded. "Yep. Taichou got me by surprise." She used Kenpachi's title with a bit of steel in her voice, laced with admiration. Hoshi hated loosing, but Kenpachi was incredibly strong she was happy to have the chance to face someone so strong. "It was fun though."

"Glad to see you're still in high spirits Takaya-san." Unohana smiled, finishing dressing the wound.

"Please don't be so formal with me, my name's Hoshi." The girl sighed. "I don't like formalities, they don't suit me."

"Very well, Hoshi." Unohana smiled, respecting Hoshi's wishes.

"Thanks." Hoshi sighed as Unohana left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day

"NO!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" Hoshi yelled. They were once again trying to give Hoshi a needle, much to her displeasure. Unohana was busy, so Hanataro was the unlucky soul appointed the task.

"P-please, Takaya-san, hold still!" Hanataru stuttered, while four of his comrades held her down.

"NO! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!" Hoshi continued to struggle. She'd obviously been injured badly; normally she would have taken these guys down in less than a second.

Then Yachiru burst into the room. "Oshi-hime!" she cheered.

This distracted Hoshi long enough for Hanataro to administer the shot. "Eep!" Hoshi turned her head to glare at Hanataro. "I'm gonna get you for this just to let you know."

Hanataro whimpered and backed away.

"Get him for what?" Kenpachi was leaning in the door way.

Hoshi glared at her captain, she hated that he saw her in this weakened state. A state that he had caused. "I don't like needles." Hoshi said slowly and evenly.

"Why don't you like needles, Oshi-hime?" Yachiru asked, hopping up onto the bed.

"Okay," Hoshi sighed, propping herself up, with some difficulty. "One, quit calling me Oshi-hime, and two, it's a long story, I just don't like needles."

Yachiru pouted and jutted out her bottom lip. Rolling her eyes Hoshi sighed, and reached up to ruffle the little vice-captain's hair. "Fine, you can call me Oshi-hime, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"O-osh-shi-h-hime?!" Ikkaku was suddenly in the door way laughing his ass off.

Yumichika smiled at Hoshi. "Pay no attention to him Hoshi. Oshi-hime's a beautiful nickname!"

Hoshi narrowed her eyes at him. "If you like it so much, why don't me and Yachiru call you Chika-hime?" there was an edge to her voice. Hoshi hated that she was so small, and hated it even more when people thought that she was weak, or delicate. Which is exactly what 'hime' meant to her. Yumichika took the hint and shut up. Hanataro had been assigned to keep an eye on Hoshi, and was busying himself with other things. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be training, or doing paper work?"

Kenpachi groaned slightly, back in his office there were piles of paperwork from months ago. Kenpachi didn't like paperwork at all, he'd rather take a nap. Which is exactly what he did when he was supposed to be doing the dreaded task.

"Ken-chan was worried about you!" Yachiru yelled, in her hyper voice.

Hoshi looked at the little pink haired girl skeptically. "_Suuuuure_ he was." Hoshi looked up for a second, Kenpachi looked mortified. "But really I'm fine, or at least I will be in a few days." Hoshi sighed. "I feel ok, but Retsu wont let me leave yet."

Everyone, except Yachiru, stared at Hoshi in shock at her informality. Calling a captain by their first name just wasn't done. "….." Hoshi was feeling awkward now. "Quit staring at me like I sprouted five heads!"

Hanataro flinched the sudden outburst. "T-takaya-s-san-"

"For the last time Taro-chan, call me Hoshi." Hoshi cut off the nervous teen. (I think that Hanataru looks around the same age as Ichigo, probably older) Division 11's, 3rd, 5th, and captains eyes grew wider. Everyone knew that division 11 hated division 4. Well, everyone except Hoshi, apparently. "Didn't I already tell you to knock off with the formalities?"

"R-right." Hanataro stuttered. "S-sorry, Hoshi."

"Good. Now, why where w-" Hoshi's gaze returned to the stunned men and the hyper little girl. "…..QUIT STARRING AT ME!" They snapped out of there stupor, and Hanataro flinched again. "Is there some fascination with my being injured?!"

"You look like a mummy!" Yachiru teased, poking Hoshi's bandages.

"Gee thanks." Hoshi smiled sarcastically. Hoshi struggled to sit up a bit higher, wincing at the effort. "Ya really did a number on me Ken-chan." Hoshi smirked. "Don't worry though I'll get you next time." The men were taken aback. Either Hoshi was nuts, or Hanataro had given her too much medication. Noticing this Hoshi rolled her eyes at them "It's called a joke, idiots."

* * *

i hoped u liked it so far, cuz i wont be updating this one for a long time... now review... now...


	16. Chapter 16

"H-hoshi, d-do you need a-anything?" Hanataro asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Now that ya mention it," Hoshi mused. "I'm starving."

"R-right." Hanataro hurried out of the tense room.

Yumichika cleared his throat. "I don't think you've noticed….but the 4th and 11th divisions don't like each other."

"Why?" Hoshi asked simply, not understanding.

"The 4th division is weak." Ikkaku put simply.

"The 4th division is the medic division, they're the ones that'll save your ass when you half dead." Hoshi frowned. "How can the fighting division and medic divisions not be close with the way squad 11 goes on trying to kill everything that moves?"

"A-are you actually defending those weaklings?!" Ikkaku yelled wide eyed.

"Yep." Hoshi smirked. "Shit has happened to me, and to make a long story short, out of the very few people I actually have an ounce of respect for are doctors, and any kinda medic."

The squad 11 men, and even Yachiru were shocked by this revelation. "…..I'm going to say this slowly… Stop. Starring. At. Me…" Hoshi seethed. "Or else I will kick your asses!" Hoshi sat up quickly from her rage. "Ah!" Hoshi fell back down.

Hanatato walked in the side door with a tray of food. "Hoshi-san, please don't move around too much." He instructed her, placing the tray on the nightstand beside Hoshi's bed. Hoshi grabbed the try and smiled at the food he'd brought her, she loved congee. (congee: rice porridge, its better then it sounds)

"Okay." Hoshi sighed. "But only if you knock it off with the formalities."

"A-all right, Hoshi." Hanataro stuttered, nervous with division 11's captain, vice-captain, 3rd and 5th seats there.

Hoshi laughed a bit grabbed the spoon. Then Kenpachi noticed something.

"Are those my bells?" his eyes narrowed at the series of bells tied into Hoshi's black hair.

"Your bells?" Hoshi smirked. "No. Not any more, I won 'em fair and square. Not my fault you were too slow to dodge." Hoshi flipped the lock of hair the bells were tied to causing them to tinkle, taunting Kenpachi.

"Don't try me kid." Kenpachi growled. "I don't gotta lot of patience."

Hoshi's grin widened and she giggled for a second. "You shoulda seen the look on your face when I cut the first bell off!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika backed away a few steeps. "Hanataro, you give her too much medication or something!?" Ikkaku asked fearfully.

Hanataro inched away as well. "N-no."

Yachiru, on the other hand was smiling cutely still sitting beside Hoshi. "YEY! Oshi-hime made Ken-chan really happy!"

Hoshi smiled at her vice-captain and ruffled her pink hair. "Ditto. I haven't ever had that much fun."

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hanataro backed away again. "You _sure_ you didn't give her too much medication?" Yumichika asked. Hanataro nodded violently, causing him to become extremely dizzy.

Yachiru then stood abruptly. "Oshi-hime needs to get better soon, so Ken-chan can fight you again!"

Unfortunately Yachiru stepped on Hoshi's ribs when she jumped up. Hoshi winced painfully. "Mind not stepping on me?" Hoshi groaned.

"Oppsy." Yachiru giggled.

Kenpachi grabbed Yachiru off of Hoshi. Yumichika and Yachiru gave him a knowing look, "She can't get better if Yachiru breaks her ribs." He retorted.

Just then Unohana walked in. "Yes, that would be terrible."

"Captian!" Hanataro bowed.

"Hi Retsu." Hoshi waved, still rubbing her side.

Unohana smiled. "I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah," Hoshi smiled. "I bounce back pretty quick."

Unohana retuned the smile and sat beside her. "I'd like to check on how your injuries are healing."

"Alright." Hoshi turned her attention to her comrades. "You heard the lady, now get outta here."

Ikkaku and Yumichika didn't want to feel Hoshi's wrath, even though she was still incapacitated, and ran out the door, dragging a complaining Yachiru behind them. Kenpachi still stood, looking down at his new 4th seat.

"Kenpachi." Hoshi said sharply. "What did I say 'bout starring?"

Kenpachi smirked, and leaned forward so that he was looking her in the eyes. Hoshi moved back slightly, and Kenpachi's grin widened. "You're not in any condition to be talkin' like that to me, _kid._" He emphasized the name he knew she hated.

Hoshi glared back at her captain. "You're lucking I am, _Captain_." She shot back venomously.

Kenpachi chuckled and walked out. But not before adding. "You better get strong again soon, kid."

Hoshi glared at his retreating form, she was about to say something when. "Please, stay calm Hoshi." Unohana interjected before Hoshi got too worked up.

Hoshi let out a long sigh. "Right. Lets get this over with then."

Unohana nodded, and began to undress Hoshi's bandaged shoulder.

One week later Hoshi was released from the 4th division. Hoshi walked back to the 11th division barracks in high spirits, and Kenpachi's bells still tied to her hair. Kenpachi had come to her temporary room several times while she was healing, but she didn't really think much of it because Yachiru was always screaming something in her hyper sugar coated way and she figured Yachiru had dragged the bloodthirsty captain with her. The night before when Hoshi had told them that she would return to 11th division Yachiru ran around the room cheering her little pink head off, and Kenpachi had a pleased look on his face, despite his best efforts to keep his feeling concealed.

_Flashback_

"_Guess what!" Hoshi smiled as the duo entered her temporary room in 4__th__ division. "Retsu said I'm well enough to get back to work!"_

_Yachiru's face lit up brighter than the Vegas Strip. "YEY!!!! Oshi-hime's coming home!"_

_Yachiru bounced around the room like only Yachiru can, knocking over Hanataro several times. Kenpachi stood next to Hoshi, leaning against the wall watching his fuku-taichou go nuts, he couldn't help but smile a bit. "When you get to the barracks tomorrow," Kenpachi glanced down at Hoshi who was giggling at Yachiru swinging Hanataro around. "come straight to my office, got it kid?"_

_Hoshi glared up at him. "Quit calling me kid!"_

_He chuckled at her. "Whatever, kid." He grabbed Yachiru as she was about to pounce on Hoshi. "Lets go brat. Don't forget to come see me when you get back, kid."_

_Hoshi threw a vase at his retreating figure and succeeded in smashing it against his back._

_End Flashback_

Hoshi kicked open the door to the office. "Guess who's back!" she stepped into the room and then gasped. "What the hell happened here?!" Before her was a mountain of paperwork, it flooded over desks and scattered over the floor. There was so much that it looked like an avalanche.

Ikkaku lifted a pile of paper off the floor and placed it haphazardly on one of the less crowded desks. "Oh there you are. Zaraki taichou said you'd be coming back today."

Hoshi pulled her face long. "I can't believe it only took a week for all _this_ to pile up." Hoshi picked up a piece of paper. The date on it was from last year. Hoshi's eye twitch slightly. "………..HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN SLACKING OFF!?!?!" Hoshi exploded, making another pile of paper fall to the ground.

Kenachi had been enjoying a nap at his desk and awoke abruptly. "Whats with all the racket?"

Hoshi wasn't paying attention to him, but instead was threatening Ikkaku and Yumichika. "And where'd all this come from anyway? I know it wasn't here my first day!"

Yumichika swallowed and backed up from the tip of Hoshi's sword. "We – uhhh- we hid it all in the closet."

Hoshi took a deep breath, picking up yet another piece of paper. "And you lazy bums havn't done any paper work for the last….THREE years because?!"

Ikkaku slowly slinked away from Hoshi and closer to his captain. "Because paperwork is boring." He whimpered, ducking behind Kenpachi.

Hoshi slammed her fists down on the wood of the desk, her reiatsu flaring. "Get outta the desk."

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, and Yumichika and Ikkaku cowered in the background. "What?"

"You heard me." Hoshi said smoothly, with steal in her voice. "Get. Outta. The. Desk."

"And why should I?" Kenpachi stood smirking down at her fuming little form.

"If you want this avalanche of work done, and without your blood used as ink, you'll gimme the room I need to work." a seething Hoshi growled. Kenpachi smirked down at her, even sitting down he was taller than the small woman. "Are you gonna move, or just sit there decomposing?"

Kenpachi's grin grew wider as he grabbed both her wrists without warning and slammed her down on the desk so that she was on her back with her arms above her head. Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika were scared out of their tiny minds. "You don't got must respect for authority do ya, kid?"

Hoshi struggled in his iron grip, scattering the papers across the floor as she did so. "Took ya long enough ta figure out, _captain._"

Kenpachi leaned down so that he was looking her upside down in the eye. "Ya know. You should take the position your in, into account when ya mouth off. It'll get ya in trouble one of these days." his tone held no anger or annoyance, it was purely sadistically playful and meant to annoy Hoshi.

Hoshi narrowed her eyes, then just as she was about to say something, probably sarcastic, Yachiru burst into the room.

"OSHI-HIME!!!" she cheered. Yachiru stopped in the middle of the room when she noticed the position Hoshi and Kenpachi were in. "Hey Ken-chan, whatcha doin' to Oshi-hime?"

This distracted Kenpachi for a second. And that was all it took for Hoshi to free her self. Hoshi then flash-stepped herself behind Kenpachi and literally kicked him out of his chair. "Oh he ain't doing anything." Hoshi smiled innocently, as Kenpachi landed on his feet across the room. "Isn't that right, Ikkaku, Feather-face?"

Ikkaku nodded like his life depended on it, because it probably did. Yumichika almost fainted then realized that she only made fun of him. "Wait a second. Why'd you only make fun-" he immediately stopped talking when he saw Hoshi's glare. "Never mind."

Hoshi smiled a little and sat down. "You two." She said sorting through the papers.  
"Make yourselves useful and find me some coffee."

Ikkaku looked at Yumichika who shrugged. "What's coffee?"

Hoshi's eyes went wide and she slowly put down a piece of paper on top of the small stack. "If you don't want to die," she glared at them cruelly. "you'll figure it out. And hurry the hell up, I wont be able to concentrate without it!"

The duo ran out of the room faster than either had ran before. Hoshi laughed slightly, and continued to work. Kenpachi was leaning on the opposite wall, watching as her pen scribbled on the various reports that were long over due. Yachiru hopped up on Hoshi's shoulder and flicked the bells that Hoshi had kept in her hair.

Hoshi didn't look up and continued to work. "So, I'm guessing that no one in the division actually does any paper work?"

"NOPE!" Yachiru giggled. "Ken-chan says it's a waste of time!"

"That so?" Hoshi glanced at Kenpachi, who grinned at her in return. "Well, guess I'm stuck with all this then. Good thing I work fast."

Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Do you even know what it is?" Yumichika asked Ikkaku franticly.

"No!" Ikkaku yelled back. "But we'd better find some soon, ooooo Hoshi is going to murder us!"

Then Renji walked over to them, he had a day off and was board so he had taken a walk. "What are you two idiots freaking out over? And who's Hoshi?"

"Shut it Abarai!" Ikkaku fumed. Renji chuckled at them. "Its not funny! Hoshi'll have our skins if we don't find her some….umm..AHH what the hell's it called?"

"Coffee." Yumichika said, trying not to look nervous.

Renji was taken aback. "That stuff is disgusting."

"You know where to get some?!" Yumichika and Ikkaku asked at the same time.

"Ummm….yeah." Renji scratched the back of his head, and mused. "I had some when I was in the real world, the stuffs disgusting unless you put a lot of sugar in it. But I brought some back…Figured Captain Kuchiki would like it."

Yumichika looked at Renji with pleading eyes. "Please, our lives depend on it!"

Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow. "Why are you two so freaked out?"

"We got a new 4th seat." Ikkaku explained. "And she's a bit…well CRAZY!"

"Wait….there's a girl in the 11th division? Well she must be crazy to be in your division." Renji snickered. Ikkaku shot him a glare. "Alright, alright….Wait a sec' why're you afraid of her? I thought that you were big strong 11th division warriors." Renji teased.

"You'd be afraid of her too," Yumichika held his friend back as he tried to tackle the red hair shinigami. "she went head to head with Captain Zaraki on her first day in the division."

Renji's face blanched. "What?"

"You heard them, Pineapple-head." Hoshi was suddenly behind him, patented smirk on her face.

Ikkaku and Yumichika nearly jumped out of their socks. Well Ikkaku would have if he wore socks. Renji turned and just looked down skeptically at the short girl. "You're Hoshi?" Renji asked, sizing her up. _This pretty little thing is the 11__th __division? No way._

"The one and only." Hoshi grinned slightly, while glaring at her squad mates. "And those two idiots were supposed to bring me some coffee seeing as I'm the only one willing to do any work."

Yumichika laughed nervously. "W-well, its not that simple Hoshi. We don't even know what coffee is."

Hoshi's eyes went wide. "Damnit." She swore. "Then how the hell do you manage to stay awake in the morning?" The men didn't answer her, and gave her a look that said 'its hard to stay awake?'. She glared at them. "I'm more of a night-owl. Mornings don't agree with me."

"Well," Renji said, scratching the back of his head. "I gave Captain a can of it from when I went to the real world. I guess you could ask him for it."

"Right," Hoshi smiled. "Ikkaku, Yumichika."

At the sound of their names they ran to the 6th division in the blink of an eye. "Its good to see people still fear me." Hoshi giggled at their retreating forms. "So, what's your name? Or should I just keep callin' you Pinapple-head?"

"Oh." Renji stood straighter. "I'm Renji Abarai, 6th division fuku-taichou."

"Hoshi Takaya, 11th division's 4th seat." Hoshi stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Well, I'm gonna head back, make sure cue-ball, and feather-face make it back soon. I don't go long without coffee before I get really pissed."

Hoshi walked back in the direction of her division, leavening a stunned Renji in her wake.


	17. Chapter 17

I am SO sorry for taking sooo long to update.. well… everything so here is CaFS chapter 17! ENJOY AND I DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

Hoshi lazily walked back to the 11th division barracks. She paused, yawned, and continued on her way noticing various soul reapers with hell butterflies passing by. She wasn't exactly in a hurry to get back to that monstrous amount of paperwork.

"I'm gonna need a drink after this," she half moaned once she was finally back at 11th. Casting a long look around the paper laded room she corrected herself. "Make that a very large drink."

As Hoshi trudged through the sea of white boredom she noticed a little pink spot near the desk. Hoshi sat in the chair and leaned back, one arm slung over the back of the chair. "Yo. Yachi-chan," she called.

When Yachiru didn't respond Hoshi got up and brushed away the small amount of paper that covered Yachiru. "Heh," Hoshi laughed. "Poor kid fell asleep."

Hoshi scooped the little vice-captain up and sat back in her seat. _May as well give Yachiru a more comfortable spot to sleep than the floor._ She thought to herself as she started the paperwork once again.

Just as Hoshi was starting her third report Ikkaku and Yumichika burst into the room. In Yumichika's hands was the precious caffeinated concoction on which their lives depended on.

"Here!" they yelled together placing the coffee on the desk hurriedly.

"SHT!" Hoshi shushed. "Yachiru is sleeping you morons!" she said in a whisper yell.

Ikkaku and Yumichika's eyes dropped to the napping Yachiru, who yawned and rolled over. Ikakku instantly covered Yumichika's mouth with his hand, and Yumichika did the same for Ikkaku. They backed out of the room as fast as shinigamily possible.

Hoshi shook her head, disparately trying not to laugh. _God those two are amusing! I've gotta have drinks with them…… and take a lot of blackmail photos, soon. _ She thought grinning evilly.

After a few long hours of non-stop work and coffee consumption Hoshi had done about a quarter of the paperwork. Hoshi stretched and yawned wearily. She had piled the finished work neatly beside herself on the floor. "Hmm." She mused. "I wonder how I'm gonna get this all to the 1st and 2nd divisions…."

Then an idea came to her. Grinning sinisterly she took out her soul pager (given to her by Yamamoto along with the uniform) and dialed. (AN: soul pager is the equivalent of a cell phone, pager, tracker and GPS)

Meanwhile, Yumichika and Ikkaku were training with the other 11th division men. Well it wasn't so much training as it was preparing the division members for Hoshi.

"That girl is terrifying," Yumichika said with a shudder. "I warn you to try and not get on her bad side…. Although I think she only has a bad side."

"Hoshi," Ikkaku said, eye twitching nervously. "has a worse temper than Captain Yamamoto."

That instantly instilled fear in all of the 11th division. If anyone was quick to anger it was Captain Commander Yamamoto.

Then Ikakku's soul pager rang, causing everyone to jump and shriek like little girls. With a shaky hand Ikkaku reached for his soul pager and answered. "H- - ahem- Hello?"

"_Oi, Ikkaku. It's Hoshi." _Hoshi said on the other side.

"Hoshi?!" he asked in a voice 3 octaves higher than his own. "What- what do you need?"

"_Ahaha," _she laughed lightly. _"I just need you to send a couple of the boys down to take the reports I have finished to the 1__st__ and 2__nd__ divisions."_

Ikkaku cleared his throat, his voice returning to normal. "Right."

"_Oh, and make sure they're quiet. Yachiru's still sleeping. Bye bye Cue-ball!" _

Seething with rage Ikkaku hung up and turned to his comrades. "Alright. I need a few volunteers…to go help Hoshi."

There was a collective shudder. A few of the dimmer members shouted out. "No way am I gonna go near her!" "Are you crazy?!" "Not a chance in hell!"

"Thank you for volunteering. Kaito, Juro, and Hotaka." Ikkaku said to the three who stupidly shouted out. "Now get goin' and be quiet, Yachiru is sleeping in the office."

"Yes sir!" they said in unison, running like hell.

The three of them quickly ran to the office where Hoshi sat waiting, still doing paperwork. They opened the door and bowed. "Good afternoon Takaya-san."

"Oh good, Cue-ball sent a few." Hoshi said, lazily looking up, motioning with her hands. "Come 'ere. Quietly."

The three quickly, but quietly scurried up to the desk. Hoshi gave them each a gigantic stack of papers. "You," she said pointing to Kaito. "Bring these to the 1st division, pronto. And you." She said to Juro. "These go to the 2nd division. And finally, take those" she motioned to Hotaka. "to the 3rd division."

"Hai, Takaya-san." They said together, hurrying out of the door.

As they left Hoshi sighed. "Great. Looks like living here is going to be exactly like how it was when I was alive. Feared, hated, and alone."

Hoshi continued to work, but little did she know Yachiru had heard her. Yachiru had woken up when the three stooges came in. As she laid on Hoshi's lap Yachiru wondered what Hoshi meant. _Why would anyone hate Oshi-hime? She's fun and makes Kenny happy! _

As the diminutive vice-captain pondered this Kenpachi stormed in.

"What's this I hear of you bossin' my men around?" he asked, eye narrowed.

Hoshi stopped working and looked up at Kenpachi, eyebrow raised. "One, I out rank them. Two, those reports I just finished needed to be delivered to the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, divisions, five years ago. And three, either shut up, or leave 'cause Yachiru is sleeping."

Kenpachi growled and slammed his hands down on _his_ desk. "Don't be talkin' big kid. Just 'cause your 4th seat doesn't mean I'm letting ya throw my men around."

Hoshi leaned back and smirked. "It aint my fault if your men can get beat up by a girl."

Kenpachi grabbed Hoshi by the front of her shirt, glaring down at her. "Looks like I'm gonna have to show you your place."

"Bring. It. On." Hoshi said, returning the glare.

Before things could become too heated Yachiru jumped up between them saying in a sing-songy voice. "Moooorning Keeeen-Chaaaan and Ooooshiii-hiiiime!"

Kenpachi instantly let go of Hoshi and folded his arms while Hoshi sat back ruffling Yachiru's hair. "Have you been awake the whole time?"

"Noooooo," Yachiru lied, giving her best 'I'm cute so you can't punish me' eyes.

"Heh," Hoshi shrugged. "keep that up and you're gonna have ta find yourself a different pillow."

"Okay!" the mini vice-captain smiled, hopping off of Hoshi and onto Kenpachi's shoulder. "C'mon Hoshi lets go do something fun! Its boooooring sitting around doing work!"

Hoshi smiled and stood up. "Yeah got that right. I'm almost done so I guess it is time for a break."

"YEY!" Yachiru cheered. "Oshi-onee-chan's gonna play with me!"

Hoshi blushed lightly at Yachiru referring to her as her big sister and Kenpachi took notice, for once. To his surprise he liked the way Hoshi looked when she blushed. And to his greater surprise he wanted to keep seeing her like this. Yachiru launched herself at

Hoshi, making the 4th seat stumble back a few steps, which caused her blush to darken slightly.

Kenpachi gritted his teeth and turned to walk out of the room. He paused at the door and

without turning he said. "Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

Kenpachi kept walking down the long corridors. He desperately needed to clear his head. Just what the hell was happening to him? First he was impressed with Hoshi's power and fiery attitude then he was irritated by her coolness. Now, he found himself liking the cute expressions she had just made. Kenpachi didn't realize how far he had gone and found himself at a dead end.

_Great._ He thought bitterly. His lips contorted into a snarl as he threw his head back and roared. Kenpachi's frustrated yell was carried thru the whole Seiriete.

* * *

Thank you all for being patient! and thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me! now.. SEND ME MORE!! MUHUA!! ...please


	18. Chapter 18

Okaaaay... So I know I said I'd update sooner but... Well some stuff happened and I was rather, extremely depressed and a writing comedy romance thing just wasn't in me.. so I'm terribly sorry and here is chapter 18, and exams will be over soon, and my good friend is now giving me detlines for all of my fanfics so during the summer I will be updating at the very minimun once every 2 weeks.. cuz if I don't... she'll kill me.... ENJOY!

* * *

Much to Hoshi's delight Yachiru had wanted to go 'play' with the captain of the 10th division, or 'Captain Grumpy-Pants' as they had dubbed him. This was turning out to be a rather fun day for them both.

"Hey hey hey!" Yachiru grinned, tugging at the irritated taichou's coat. "Captain Grumpy-Pants do you want some candy?"

"For the last time," Toshiro said, his eye twitching in irritation. "no. I don't want any candy. I don't want to play. And especially don't want to play _Ichigo vs Kenpachi_!"

"Awww." Yachiru moaned with a puppy dog pout.

"Hahaha," Hoshi laughed from across the room. "Now that's entertainment!"

"Hehehe," Rangiku laughed with her. "It's always fun having Yachiru around."

When they had arrived at the 10th division HQ Hoshi had taken up a seat with Rangiku, who was taking another break from her paper work. The two had started drinking sake and having light hearted conversation while Yachiru pestered Toshirou.

"Man, you Shinigami have some really," Hoshi paused to gulp down her cup of sake. "weak drinks. And I mean weak."

"Heh," Rangiku said, challenge in her voice. "and the human world has better?"

"Oh hell yeah." Hoshi waved. "You've probably only drank sake, poor thing, you should come with me to the human world sometime."

"Ehh…" Rangiku said reluctantly. "we're not exactly allowed to go to the human world without a reason."

"Screw the rules!" Hoshi said slamming her hand on the table making Rangiku jump a little. "Live life, or death I guess, the way ya want no matter what anyone says. That includes Yamaji!"

Rangiku's jaw hit the floor. Either Hoshi was drunk already, which she wasn't, or she was insane. "Hahahaha!" Rangiku laughed hysterically. "I can't believe you said that!"

"Nor can I." Captain Commander Yamamoto was suddenly standing in the doorway, looking less than impressed and more than a little agitated.

Everything stopped. Toshiro froze looking at Yamamoto with wide eyes, Rangiku looked as if someone told her she had 2 hours to live. Even Yachiru stopped what she was doing, which was turning some paperwork into origami swans.

"C-captain Commander!" Rangiku yelped. "What brings you here?"

Yamamoto glared at them for a moment. "Hoshi Takaya come with me." He instructed.

Hoshi lazily stood. "What do ya want?"

Yamamoto was shocked. No one ever talked to him so rudely. He was the Captain freakin' Commander of the Gotie 13 for Kami's sake. "Why you rude little-"

"C'mon Yamaji," Hoshi strolled leisurely over to the door. "re-freakin-lax."

Yamamoto's eye twitched and his hand hovered dangerously over Ryujin Jakka. But he restrained himself and lead Hoshi out of the 10th division.

"Yachiru," she called over her shoulder.

"Comiiiing." Yachiru called in a sing-songy voice. "Bye bye Grumpy-pants, bye bye Giggles."

There was a moment of silence when they were gone. Then "Did she just call me Grumpy-pants?"

Meanwhile Yamamoto was leading Hoshi towards the 1st division. Yachiru was riding on Hoshi's shoulder, happily playing with the older girl's hair.

"You are to be sent to the world of the living on a special assignment." He told her.

"Oh really?" Hoshi smirked.

"We need you to keep an eye on several individuals in Karakura town." He explained further. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Orihime Inoue."

"Uh.. Why?" She asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a substitute shinigami, and his friends all posses high spiritual energy for humans. We simply need you to evaluate how Ichigo is performing as a substitute shinigami and ensure that Uryu, Sado, and Orihime are safe. Considering their spiritual pressure they are sure to attract hollows."

"So basically I'm babysitting… oh joy." Hoshi sighed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'm guessing I have no choice in the matter."

"No you do not." Yamamoto nodded. "You are the perfect candidate to watch them. As you are recently deceased you have a better understanding of the way the human world works and will be less noticeable. Also your appearance will help."

"My appearance?"

"You will be keeping a very close eye on them, and must attend their high school-"

"What?" she cut him off. "Are you telling me, that these guys are high school students? You picked me because I look like I'm a kid?!"

Yamamoto was quiet for a moment then said. "Yes."

Hoshi's eye twitched and she punched a hole in the wall next to her.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for being patient! I'm sorry I was late with my dateline but things happen... So please enjoy CaFS chapter 19!

* * *

After Hoshi had finished releasing some of her rage Yamamoto had dragged her to the 1st division. Hoshi was now sitting on a chair sulking. Yachiru had found the turn of events to be quite boring so Hoshi called Yumichika to come get her. No need to have the "pink-ball-of-hyper" wreak havoc all over Soul Society.

Hoshi leaned back in her chair, feet propped up on Yamamoto's desk. "So since you're the head honcho here Yamaji," she said casually. "I don't think you're the one runnin' all over the place tellin' who what to do what. Am I right?"

Yamamoto's eye twitched. This little brat was really getting on his last nerve. Thank Kami he was sending her away. "You are correct Hoshi. The only reason I had to come get you myself was because you absolutely terrify all of our messengers. None of them would deliver your instructions."

"I see." Hoshi smirked. "Everyone here must think I'm one tough ass bitch!"

Yamamoto's eyes widened. He had never heard such vulgar language from a young woman. "Mind your tongue. You are a lady are you not?"

"Paahaha," Hoshi laughed, throwing her head back. "Man, I come from the slums. Callin' me a lady is like callin' Toshirou laid-back!" a thought then occurred to Hoshi. "Ya do know my face was plastered all over the news in Japan. A dead chick walkin' 'round a high school isn't exactly the norm in the real world."

"Preparations have been made," Yamamoto said, resisting the urge to strangle her. "you will be given an alias, records will be fabricated, and your photos erased from the real world. Also you will have to change your appearance slightly."

Hoshi glared at Yamamoto darkly. "I'd better get paid a hell of a lot for this."

Yamamoto said nothing but handed Hoshi a file on her new identity. "Hikari Honda, age 16, originally from Yokohama… And what about parents? What's there status?"

"Deceased." Yamamoto said bluntly. "The school will think you are staying with family in Karakura."

"Now what about my appearance. What are you gonna make me do 'bout that?" Hoshi glared, not happy at all she was going to have to change what she looked like.

Sheepishly Yamamoto handed her a photo of a 16 year old girl with long wavy hair, straight across bangs, red framed glasses, and no piercing except for two earlobe piercings. Hoshi ripped the photo out of his hands and growled. She had to get rid of her earrings? When she got back from this there was going to be hell to pay. Not only that the hair was terrible! How could he force her to get such… girly hair? And how the hell was she going to grow 12 inches of hair in 1 day.

"Go to the 12th division and they will provide you with a gigai." Yamamoto said, interrupting her thoughts. "They already have it ready for you."

"Yes Yamaji." Hoshi scowled as she stood and left the room.

Storming all the way to the 12th division Hoshi muttered under her breathe every curse word she knew. She crumpled the photo in her fist and growled. Hoshi didn't even wear glasses for Kami's sake! Kicking the door down to the 12th division HQ Hoshi stormed in.

"You guys got my gigai?" she said loudly, hands on her hips and an aura of anger around her.

"Yes Takaya-san." said a timid voice.

Hoshi turned to see Nemu holding a gigai of herself, minus the piercings and plus the long hair and glasses. Hoshi walked over and took herself from Nemu. "Am I gonna be able to see in this thing?" she poked the gigai's head. "I don't wear glasses you know.. And who's idea was it to give me em anyway?"

"You will be able to see perfectly fine," Nemu answered. "and I am not sure who designed your gigai for this mission."

"Well alright," Hoshi sighed. "When ya find out who gimme a ring so I can kick their ass."

With that Hoshi left the 12th division as quickly as she came and went back to the 11th division to get a few things. When she was packed up Hoshi found Yumichika with Yachiru and Ikkaku.

"Hey pipsqueak." Hoshi ruffled Yachiru's hair. "I gotta mission down in the real world so I won't be around for a lil' while."

"Aww." Yachiru moaned. "Well hurry and get it done so we can play together!"

"Sure thing," Hoshi smiled at the smaller Shinigami. "I'll even bring you back some candy."

"Yey!" Yachiru cheered.

Hoshi turned to leave and called over her shoulder. "There better not be another mountain of paper work when I get back!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged a fearful look and rushed to the office. They completed more work in five minutes than anyone had in 11th division all year.

Sighing Hoshi made her way to the gate which would take her to the real world. Much to her surprise Kenpachi was there waiting for her.

"Ken-chan?" she said raising an eyebrow. "What're you doin' here?"

"Tch," Kenpachi replied. "it's not a crime for a captain so see his subordinates off. "

"Alright Ken-chan." Hoshi shrugged. "Mind holdin' this?"

Hoshi handed Kenpachi her bags which he took awkwardly as she slipped into her gigai. There was really no reason for her to carry the damn thing threw the gate after all. Her gigai was already dressed in the uniform that Karakura 1st High School used so once Hoshi's soul was inside she stretched and straightened out her skirt.

"Thanks." She said taking her bag back. Hoshi didn't notice the small blush the appeared on Kenpachi's face when she took her bag back as she was already walking up to the gate. "See ya."

Kenpachi watched as she left and sighed. "Damn you kid. You're gonna be the death of me."

* * *

Hoshi is off to the human world. What shall happen there? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review and DFTBA!


	20. Chapter 20

Let me first say... THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT! I would also like to say a big thank you to all the people who've been adding CaFS to their favorites! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! And at the end of this chapter there will be a special surprise so read the AN at the end! For now, enjoy the 20th chapter of Catch a Falling Star!!!

* * *

Hoshi's journey to the human world was quick and painless. Not so much could be said for her landing. This was her first time back since she had died and when she got through she was a good five feet above the ground, out front of one of her 'targets'- as she had chosen to call them- houses to be precise, out front of Ichigo Kurosaki's house to be more precise. She landed with a _thud_ and a slew of cursing.

"Damnit." She swore for the umpteenth time straightening out her uniform. She took her assignment papers out of her bag and looked back up at the house. "At least I know where the strawberry lives."

Fortunately for her it was the middle of the night and everyone was dead asleep. Except for Ichigo and Rukia, who were off somewhere cracking the mask of a random hollow open. Hoshi stretched her legs and walked off to her assigned apartment complex. They seemed to have everything planed out for her.

_It does make sense._ She thought as she crossed an intersection. _If this had been up to me, I would just stalk the kiddies instead of wearin' this ridiculous get-up._

In a matter of minutes Hoshi had arrived at the apartment complex, which she noticed to be very close to both Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue's homes and right next to the train tracks. She glared at them, knowing the damn train would either keep her up or make her get up during the night. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this so with a defeated sigh she reached into the envelope her assignment papers were kept in and dug out the key.

The next morning Hoshi woke, stretched, got herself some breakfast, and practiced her 'innocent school girl' routine. As she brushed her new long hair she stuck her tongue out at her reflection.

"Kami I hate usin' the stupid sugary sweet voice." She grumbled. To prove her point she giggled in the most adorable innocent, reminiscent of Yachiru, voice she could muster. "Yamaji is gonna pay for this. Ehehe."

She chucked the brush somewhere now that her new long hair had been somewhat tamed and put the red framed glasses she had been given. "Better get the first day over with."

Hoshi, or Hikari Honda rather, walked out of her apartment and started down the street. Only to be practically run over by a tall orange haired teen and a shorter raven haired 'teen'. The former collided with 'Hikari' breaking her glasses.

Now, being that it was early and 'Hikari' wasn't very fond of early, she snapped. Just as soon as they hit the ground she had the orange haired teen in a strong painful leg lock. "Watch where your goin' numb nuts!" she yelled.

The smaller raven haired girl was more fortunate and was standing near them yelling. "Ichigo! Let him go it was an accident!"

Upon hearing the name 'Hikari' backed off a little bit, but only a little. Ichigo was wincing and trying to free himself. "GAah! Rukia help! I'm sorry! Let go!"

"Oh fine ya wimp." Hoshi said, still forgetting the act she was supposed to put on. She let him go and stood. She picked up her broken glasses and suddenly chucked them up on someone's roof. "Good riddance."

"Ichigo," Rukia said, helping the substitute shinigami up. "are you alright."

"Y-yeah I'm fine Rukia." He said a little shakily. "Hey you," he pointed at Hoshi accusingly. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"Ho-" she coughed. "Hikari Honda." _That was close, I almost said my real name._ "I just moved here, and from the looks of your uniform we're gonn- going to be in the same class."

_I really have to work on not talking like I normally do… alright, gotta amp up the sweet stuff… think like Yachiru. _"Ehehe," she giggled in a sugary sweet voice, reminiscent of Yachiru. "I'm real sorry about that. I'm not really a morning person, and you just ran right into me."

Rukia and Ichigo gave her a bewildered look. Was this girl for real? One second she was about to rip Ichigo's head off, and now she was all smiles. Talk about a wolf in sheep's clothes.

"Well," Hoshi smiled brightly. "I'll see you there."

And she was off like a bat out of hell.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged a confused look.

"Uh.. Rukia I'm still not the greatest with sensing spiritual pressure but-"

"Yes," Rukia nodded. "that girl was defiantly a shinigami… a very strange one at that."

Hoshi bolted all the rest of the way to Karakura 1st High School. That had been a little too close for comfort. It was only the first day and she had nearly blown her cover already. Well there was no use in worrying about it now, the damage was done.

She would just have to deal with it later. When Hoshi arrived at Karakura 1st High School she immediately went to the office. The principal greeted her warmly, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at his ridiculous hair cut and mustache.

_I wonder if everyone here is just as… amusing._ She thought as he lead her down to class 1-A.

"Here we are Honda-san." He said opening the door for her before walking back to his office.

When she walked in, fake smile on her face, Ichigo stood up and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You!" he yelled, making the whole class turn to stare at him. Rukia whacked him in the back of his head and pulled him back into his seat.

Hoshi held back her smirk and walked to the teacher, and handed her a file.

"Class," she said (if someone knows her name please tell me). "This is our new student Hikari Honda. Please make her feel welcome."

Hoshi bowed and smiled at the class. "It's a pleasure to be here."

"Why don't you tell the class a few things about yourself?" the teacher asked.

"Alright," Hoshi put a finger to her chin, pretending to think. "Well.. I like art, music… oh and martial arts."

There was a murrmer threw the room. Most of them couldn't believe such 'a cute and innocent looking girl' could even throw a punch. Hoshi grit her teeth but kept calm as she took a seat at the back of the class.

Hoshi kept a close eye on all of her targets, which was extremely easy seeing as they all had the same class and from the back she could see them all. It wasn't until lunch time that Hoshi had to decide on who to follow. Fortunately that decision was made for her.

"Hirakri!" Orihime waved with a big smile. "Come and have lunch with us!"

"Alright," Hoshi smiled back. She took a look at the others Orihime was with.

One tall, long black hair, two were shorter with brown hair, another with red hair and red glasses, and a tough looking girl with black hair. Hoshi recognized the last as Tatsuki. She had been mentioned in her mission file, but she also recognized her from a martial arts tournament. It had been Hoshi's last one in high school and would have most likely been Tatsuki's first. She hoped Tatsuki didn't recognize her.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUNNN!!!!

Me: And now for the surprise! For this surpise I've called in the star of CaFS HOSHI! Tell our readers the big surprise Hoshi

Hoshi: Hey there, for the first time ever we're asking you the readers to tell us what you want to see happen in the next few chapters.

Me: Now this isn't because I've run out of ideas, far from it, I just want to take the time to consider what you guys wanna see.

Hoshi: All sugestions may not be used, but don't get discouraged if it isn't used.

Me: OH and I almost forgot! For the next chapter there will also be a FAQ! So if there's anything you want to ask Hoshi, or anyone else leave a question in your review!

Hoshi: That's all for now.

Me: Thanks for reading and DFTBA!


	21. Chapter 21

OK! So please don't kill me! I have updated, and will do so again fairly soon!... ENJOY!

* * *

"So where are you from, Honda-san?" Orihime asked excitedly. Orihime had monopolized on Hoshi's attention, which was fine because Hoshi had been told to keep an eye on her, and Orihime was asking all of the questions the other girls wanted to know.

"Oh, Yokohama," Hoshi shrugged.

They were sitting under some trees eating their lunches and chatting like normal teenagers. Hoshi felt quite out of place, not only was she on assignment, she had never really had friends at school when she was their age. She smiled and carried on as if she did belong though. Hoshi was a rather talented actress when need be.

"I'd been living on my own for a while but with school work and trying to find a job it was too much," Hoshi gave a fake sigh. "So I came here to live with my uncle. He's usually at work but living with him makes it a bit easier."

Hoshi made up a short back story for herself so she wouldn't be caught off guard by any questions. She deicide it would be best if she were 'living with her busy uncle' just in case anyone from her division showed up. They were all men, except for Yachiru, after all.

"That's so sad," Orihime sobbed. She really was an emotional girl. "I know how you feel, I've been living by myself for a long time too."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hoshi said, a solemn tone to her voice.

Through Hoshi and Orihime's whole conversation Tatsuki had been wracking her brain, trying to think of where she had seen 'Hikari' before.

_She looks so familiar... but where do I know her from?_ Tatsuki thought. She stared intently at 'Hikari's' face, trying to place her. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Hey Hikari... have you ever competed in a karate tournament?"

Hoshi jumped slightly. _Oh shit she does recognize me. Damnit._ Hoshi smiled nervously and put up her hands. "Oh no, I may have watched a few matches but I was never part of my schools team, all of my martial arts is outside of school."

"Hm.. well maybe I just saw you in the stands then," Tatsuki shrugged. She wasn't satisfied with that answer though, she could have sworn she had seen 'Hikari' on the floor at her first tournament.

Meanwhile Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad were watching 'Hikari' from the roof top. Ichigo had filled Chad and Ishida in on what had happened earlier. Of course they noticed 'Hiraki's' high spiritual pressure, the only one who seemed oblivious was Orihime.

"I just don't get it." Ichigo said, staring at her. "Is she another substitute shinigami?"

Rukia shook her head. "As far as I know you're the only substitute in this area. I'll have to look into this."

"Maybe she's some sort of undercover spy." Ishida said coolly. "I can understand why the Soul Society would want to keep an eye on us."

Chad simply nodded.

"In any case I'll have to investigate this," Rukia said seriously, taking out her chappy the bunny soul candy dispenser. "New shinigami are never asked to go to the real world."

"Please don't swallow the chappy pill." Ichigo shuddered, remembering the last time.

But it was too late, Rukia had already swallowed the little green pill and run off to Urahara's leaving her hyper gigai behind.

"Hi everyone, pyon!" replacement Rukia waved cheerily. "What did I miss, pyon?"

Ichigo backed up and hid behind Chad. "Keep that thing away from me."

"That's not nice!"she stopped her foot and yelled.

Thus an epic game of 'catch Ichigo and make him suffer' took place. Although Pyon was hyper and enthusiastic, she was sadistic and could really hold a grudge. Ichigo felt like he'd been running away from the insane replacement Rukia for hours when the bell rang. Pyon came to a complete halt and calmly made her way back to class.

"You really must choose your words more wisely Kurosaki," Ishida said, pushing his glasses as he walked away.

Meanwhile the real Rukia was having a meeting with Urahara and Tessai. At first Urahara was reluctant to help her, but came around once Yoruichi showed up. She remained in cat form, curled up on a cushion between Urahara and Tessai.

"So this Hikari Honda has high spiritual energy," Urahara mused behind his fan.

Rukia nodded, sipping her tea. "She must be a shinigami, but I've never seen or even heard of her before."

"Tell me," Yoruichi sat up. "What does she look like?"

"Long hair, about the same height as me, light purple eyes, and an attitude problem." she answered.

"I'll look into this." Yoruichi stood and walked to the door. "Soi Fon will tell me what I want to know."

"You don't think that she's a spy do you?" Rukia asked before the former captain left.

Yoruichi shook her head, unsure of the answer.

Back at the school Hoshi had somehow gotten herself up at the front of the room and was writing down the answer to a long complicated math equation. Everyone's jaws were hanging open as she put down the chalk which may as well have been smoking with the speed she worked.

"The answer is 42.9081," she said with a bored sigh.

Misato-san looked back and forth from her answer book and the board. "That's.. That's ... correct! Well done Hikari, you may sit down now."

Hoshi nodded and took her seat. There were whispers all through the room and Ishida was gritting his teeth. He was fairly jealous of Hikari now, he was the smartest student in class and did not want to give away that title. You could just about see the envy that radiated off of him, the students that sat closest to him looked at him nervously.

Ichigo was as shocked as everyone else and cast a look behind him to see Hikari looking around the room from Chad, to Orihime, Ishida, himself, and back to Chad. There was only a slight movement in her eyes but he caught it. It was clear to him that she was defiantly a spy.

"_Ah calm down king," _his inner hollow spoke up. _"how do ya know she just ain't another freak like you?"_

"_Shut up, no one asked you," _Ichigo shot back, turning back to the lesson. _"There's something weird about her."_

"_Oh you're one to talk king,_" Hichigo chuckled.

Ichigo wanted to slap his hollow self across his smug white face but he couldn't, lest he risk Hichigo getting out and wreaking havoc. Ever since they had come back from Soul Society his Hollow didn't shut up. It was becoming increasingly annoying, especially when he tried to get some sleep, his hollow would chatter away until Ichigo felt that his mind would explode. Ichigo didn't dwell on this long, the final bell jarring him from his thoughts.

"_Rukia isn't back yet,"_ he though, gathering his books.

"_That means we're walkin' home with Pyon, oh joyous happy day," _Hichigo groaned sarcastically.

A shiver went through Ichigo as he thought of the _fun_ he was going to have. It seemed Pyon had read his thoughts. She was clinging excitedly to his arm and dragging him out of the room. Ichigo tried to pry himself out of her grip, but the more he struggled the harder Pyon gripped him, almost breaking his arm at one point. Turning his head Ichigo tried to catch a glance at Hikari to see what she was up to.

Meanwhile Hikari was packing her things up as well. Although she deliberately doing it at a slower pace, glancing ever so slightly around to room to watch Ichigo, Chad, Ishida and Orihime. She had been taking mental notes on them all day. Most of what she observed was already in her files on each of them and she was beginning to wonder why she had been sent in the first place. Sighing Hikari exited the school and got back to the apartment without incident.

"What a waste of time!" she roared once safely inside, now able to act like Hoshi again. "They send me here too babysit?!"

Continuing her rant Hoshi threw her bag on the couch and began to tear off the school's uniform, making her way to her room. "This is just a complete waste of my time! If they wanted to have these kids watched why didn't just set up camera's in their houses or something? It's not like it'd be illegal for Soul Society! What would the cops do? Arrest a buncha dead bastards?!"

Unbeknownst to Hoshi the 11th division had sent someone to her apartment to check on her, and that person was currently in her kitchen waiting for her. When he heard her yelling he got up and bumped into her on her way to her room. It took him a second to register that she was in only a bra and skirt, but when he did his face flushed red and he stared at her in shock.

Hoshi's eyes were wide and her face even redder than his. After a moment's pause she screamed and grabbed her shirt, which was in her hands, and covered herself with it. "What the fuck are you doing here Ikkaku?! Get out of here you pervert!"

Stammering Ikkaku backed into the kitchen as Hoshi screamed at him. Every curse and insult under the sun was thrown at him, along with every sharp implement in the kitchen. Ikkaku was just about covered in little cuts and bruises from Hoshi's assault by the time she had run out of things to chuck at him.

"What are you doing here?" Hoshi asked again, her back to him as she put the shirt back on.

"Captain Zaraki told me to come check on you and make sure you were watching Kurosaki and the others," Ikkaku explained, also turned away from Hoshi.

"Well I am," Hoshi snapped. "You can go now... Oh and if you ever come in here without telling me first I will break every bone in your body."

Ikkaku turned around and grabbed Hoshi's shoulders, spinning her around. "Don't threaten me when all I did was my job! It's not my fault you decided to strip as soon as you walked in the door!"

Hoshi narrowed her eyes, her face still burning red, and kicked Ikkaku between the legs as hard as she could. Ikkaku's eyes bulged and he doubled over coughing. She then kicked him in the side so that he rolled onto his back and stepped on his sternum.

"What I decide to do when I'm supposed to be ALONE is none of your business! I don't walk into your room when you're masturbating, you don't come in here when I'm changing! Got that bitch?!" Hoshi snarled, a look of pure rage on her face.

"Y-yes," Ikkaku coughed, clutching his crotch.

"Good! Now get the fuck out!"

* * *

Ok, so this one was a little short, but it ended on a funny note!... ok.. review now.. and 'update!' is not a good review!.. and it doesn't make me write any faster!


	22. Chapter 22

... LE GASP! OMG! Is she actually updating within the same week?! This is too good to be true! lol, ok, I had my fun ^_^. Yes I am updating the in the same week, amazing I know... well enjoy chapter 22!

* * *

The next morning Hoshi woke up in a foul mood. After Ikkaku had left she had made several holes in the walls with her fists before heading out to watch the 'brats' as she called them. She had gotten very little sleep and by the time she had to get to school she had downed 3 pots of coffee. To make matters worse she had received a letter from Soul Society that she would be punished for her attack on Ikkaku Madarame once she got back. The letter also said that at the end of every week someone from her division would come to retrieve her report.

But this was the least of her worries. Although she didn't know it she was being watched. Yoruichi had gotten information from Soi Fon about her mission in the living world and now the former captain was keeping a close eye on her. Yoruichi was currently cloaking her spiritual energy and watching Hoshi from the windowsill of her small living room.

As Hoshi walked out of the apartment Yoruichi followed, keeping a distance between them. It was harder for Yoruichi to spy on Hoshi at school, but she managed it. But there was nothing really to see even though it was obvious Hoshi was watching Ichigo and the others. So Yoruichi made her way back to Urahara's shop to report.

"So all this Hoshi Takaya is doing is watching them?" Tessia asked, perplexed.

"It would seem so," nodded Yoruichi, remaining in cat form. "From what I can tell she hasn't been given a lot of information on her assignment other to watch them."

"Hm.. So she doesn't know about Ichigo's hollow yet." Urahara nodded from behind his fan. "We need to call him here and tell him to be careful. We don't want Soul Society finding out this little secret."

That night, just as Ichigo was getting ready for bed he heard a loud splat noise at his window. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard it, but shook it off and turned to see the bloodlike paint running down the window. _Ichigo, come to the shop now. Leave Rukia at home._ The message was straight forward enough but Ichigo was still sceptical until the paint continued to ooze down. _It's about your hollow. _With a shocked face Ichigo opened his window and wiped off the paint with his hands.

Ichigo quickly washed his hands and left Rukia a note telling her he'd be back soon and to just stay put. He got to Urahara Shoten in record time. The doors flew open before he could say a word and Tessai practically threw him in.

"What was that for?!" Ichigo yelled, still being held by Tessai.

"Ah shut up," Jinta said, hands behind his head. "You should be thankful we're helpin ya."

"Um Jinta, you shouldn't be talking to Ichigo like that." Ururu said in a quiet voice.

The two began to bicker and Tessai split them up. This left Ichigo even more annoyed. He was about to yell again when Yoruichi and Urahara came out. The looks on their faces made Ichigo go into 'serious mode'. They sat him down and explained the situation.

"I knew it! She is a spy. But why would Soul Society send a spy to watch me?" Ichigo's mind was going a mile a minute.

"It could have something to do with your hollow," Urahara said matter-of-factly.

"How could they possibly know abou-... my fight with Byakuya..."

Urahara nodded. "Just be careful for the time being."

".. Alright, what division is she from anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"The eleventh." Yoruichi answered.

"Wh-what?!" Ichigo stammered. "You've got to be kidding me! There's no way."

"I was shocked as well. At first I thought she was from the second division, seeing as she is a spy, but, she is the 4th seat of the 11th division. What's more amazing is she died recently."

"How recent?"

"A few months," Yoruichi said calmly. "I looked into it and she had been murdered in Tokyo, and the following two weeks she had killed over 4 dozen hollows with her bare hands. She is extremely dangerous."

Ichigo gulped and got to his feet. He wasn't sure if he should warn Chad, Orihime, and Ishida. On the one hand they would be aware of Hoshi, or as they knew her Hikari's reason for being there, but on the other hand they might try to confront her. Either way it was bad.

"Thanks. I'd better get going before Rukia tries to find me."

With that Ichigo left. He had a lot of information to process. So this Hoshi Takaya, had not only been sent to spy on him but she was also insanely powerful, possibly psychotic, and in Kenpachi's division, this was not good for him on any level. If Kenpachi came down to check on her, which he prayed he didn't, he may have to fight that psycho. Hell he might have to fight Hoshi, and Ichigo had no idea what she could do! Grudgingly Ichigo made his way back home, checking over his shoulders to make sure no one was following him.

"Where were you?" Rukia asked as Ichigo went back into his body.

"Urahara had something to tell me. But I guess you already knew that Hikari Honda is a soul reaper named Hoshi Takaya." Ichigo said, stretching his arms over his head once he was back in his body.

Rukia nodded solemnly. "Yes. But I have no idea why Soul Society would send someone to spy on us. In any case let's not give this Hoshi anything too report."

Meanwhile Hoshi was out keeping an eye on Uryu Ishida. It seemed to Hoshi that the Quincy would be a good place to start, but she found out that this was not the case. From her perch on a tree outside Ishida's room she just watched the teen do homework, sew some things - some of them questionable, and go to bed. For Hoshi watching Ishida was like watching paint dry.

"I guess you can judge a book by it's cover. This Ishida is just as boring and anal as he looks." Hoshi said quietly to herself, writing quick little notes in the Quincy's file folder.

"I whole heartedly agree with you."

"AH!" Hoshi yelled at the sudden appearance of a white haired man behind her. She was so startled that she fell out of the tree and landed on her butt. "Oh ow. Who the hell are you? And just what do you think you're doing sneaking up on someone like that?"

"I believe I should be the one asking the questions here," the white haired man said sternly. He looked familiar, but Hoshi couldn't place him.

"Oh, and why is that?" Hoshi snapped, getting to her feet. This job was turning out to be a huge hassle.

"Because this is my house and you are watching my son." He said coolly, getting down from the tree.

"Shit. Ryuken Ishida, right? Fuck. Why can't I have one of those 'flashy lights' like in Men in Black.... " Hoshi groaned shaking her head. Then she realized she did have something similar to that and reached into her pocket. "Oh wait, yeah I d-"

"I don't think so," Ryuken said, grabbing her hand, twisting her around and covering her mouth with his other hand. "I'm going to let go, and when I do get out of here. I have no interest in why you're watching my son, but I don't want you here soul reaper."

Hoshi nodded slowly. Normally she would have just turned around and beat the shit out of this guy, but his position brought back painful and terrifying memories. As soon as Hoshi felt Ryuken ease his grip on her she shunpoed away as fast as her feet could carry her. Ryuken remained on the lawn for a few more minutes. He lit a cigarette and looked up at his son's window.

"What is Soul Society up to now?" he thought out loud before heading back inside.

By the time Hoshi returned to the apartment she was shaking and panting, but not from the effort of the run. She slammed and locked the door behind herself and let out a long scream. Hoshi slid to her knees and brought herself into a tight ball on the floor. Hoshi laid on her side, breathing in and out slowly, her eyes open but her expression vacant. Slowly she got back to her feet and returned to her gigai.

Hoshi dragged herself to the bathroom and turned on the water. She stripped and got under the burning hot stream. She just stood there for a time, letting the water scald her flesh, before she grabbed a bar of soap and proceeded to clean herself. The blank look remained on her face the whole time. When she was done the soap was a small sliver and the water was running cold.

As Hoshi limply walked to the bedroom she gathered her clothes, only to toss them onto the floor again. She dressed into a pair of pyjamas quickly and curled into a ball on the bed. She stayed awake for another 3 hours, reliving her most terrifying memories before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

ooooohhhh and you thought I was being NICE! HA! No such luck! ... ehehe sorry ^_^ I can't help it! I leave you with a cliffy! DUN DUN DUUUNN!! (avoids flaming arrows and a rabid fangirl) now review please!.... please?


	23. Chapter 23

HELLO ALL! (avoids pitchforks and flaming arrows) Thank you for being so patient! (gets arrow in forehead)... yes well... I've finally finished the 23rd chapter and the 24th wont be too far off! Because now that it is summer I have nothing to do ^_^ HAZZA! so enjoy the latest chapter and REVIEW! if I don't get reviews I start thinkin people aren't interested so I don't feel compelled to write regularly ^_^ ENJOY!

* * *

The alarm on Hoshi's nightstand went off at 7:30, but the soul reaper didn't move from her spot. She was curled into a ball on her side, the blankets wrapped tightly around her small body. Hoshi let the alarm blare for about 10 minutes before she reached out her hand and pressed the snooze button. Her interaction with Ryuken Ishida the previous night was still playing in her head, making old buried memoires resurface. The nightmare she had didn't help either. Hoshi had been tied up with rope, her arms behind her back, and a piece of duct tape covering her mouth. She was alone in a dark, cold room. Or she was alone until a door at the far end of the room opened. She couldn't see who it was, the light behind the door shadowing him. Before the person got to Hoshi she woke up screaming in a cold sweat.

As much as Hoshi just wanted to stay where she was and forget about the outside world, and her past, she knew she would be in even deeper trouble if she didn't get up and get to school. Slowly she got up and went about her morning routine. She showered and brushed her teeth quickly, and fixed herself a pot of coffee as she dressed. Her hair was in disarray even after the shower. It took her 20 minutes to get all the tangles out and by that time she had to sprint to school. Hoshi did manage to get to class just as the bell rang, but she was exhausted.

Hoshi simply felt horrible, there was a huge knot in her stomach and the fact that she hadn't gotten more than 3 hours of sleep didn't help matters either. She was having a lot of trouble focusing on her mission, and everything else. By the time the lunch bell rang Hoshi was ready to pass out. Surprisingly enough Orihime 'rescued' her. The strawberry blond girl walked up to Hoshi and gingerly nudged her.

"Hikari-san," Orihime said, a worried tone in her voice. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Ah? Oh, yeah.." Hoshi said with a fake smile. "I'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night! My uncle didn't come home and I was really worried." Hoshi completed the act with a fake laugh. Which, unfortunately, sounded a little hysterical and Orihime continued to give her a worried look. Sighing Hoshi stood and linked arms with the teenager. "C'mon, let's get something to eat. I'm starved."

That was enough to get Orihime's mind on a different track. She started to describe what extremely odd concoction she had brought for lunch that day. When she offered some of the eel and pickled squash curry to Hoshi as the group of girls sat outside Hoshi readily refused. Hoshi had ended up spending some of her 'mission money' on a lunch she barely touched.

"So what does your uncle do anyway?" Tatsuki asked between bites.

"Um, he works for an insurance company..." Hoshi said hesitantly. She hadn't thought of what occupation her fake uncle would have. Insurance broker seemed as good as any other job. "He gets really busy, so I stay at home alone a lot."

"Oh really. What one?" Tatsuki pried.

"I'm.. not really sure. When we do get to spend time together, he doesn't like to talk about work. He told me once, but I forget." Hoshi lied like a rug. It was a good lie though and it seemed to get Tatsuki off her back.

_Damnit what does this chick want from me? She must know somethings up with me or she wouldn't be asking all these questions... no wait... it's normal for someone to ask questions to a new student. _ Hoshi thought becoming more and more irritated with the tomboy. If Tatsuki asked her one more probing question Hoshi swore she would snap.

The rest of their lunch period went on smoothly without Hoshi having a mental breakdown and murdering everyone within a 50 foot radius of herself. The only trouble came as they walked back into class and some unfortunate soul made a pass at Hoshi.

"Hey sweet thing," a freshmen with carefully spiked hair catcalled as Hoshi walked down the hall. "You looking fine today."

Hoshi halted, a dark look growing on her face. The group of girls noticed her expression and rigid stance but the poor boy didn't he continued to try and pick up the older woman. Her eye was literally twitching as the nameless freshman took a few steps closer to her. The shinigami raised her eyes and glared daggers at the boy. She also rose her foot and kicked him in his ribs, sending him down the hall and into a set of lockers. He barely made a noise it was so fast, his head connecting with the metal lockers and knocking him out.

"I really don't appreciate little boy's barking up my tree," Hoshi said coldly, regarding the now unconscious boy even more coldly. "You girls wont rat on me I hope."

The girls violently shook their heads, except for Tatsuki who grinned approvingly. None of them wanted to get on her bad side now that they saw her kick someone down the hallway. That was both very impressive and very violent. They hurried back to class, stepping past the boy quickly, who was foaming at the mouth slightly.

Hoshi's bad mood continued for the rest of the day, an aura of anger surrounding her. Everyone noticed and kept a safe distance from her. Ichigo and Rukia were a slight bit concerned about the girls mood now that they knew she was in Kenpachi's division. Rukia watched Hoshi for any sudden movements, and Ichigo kept his hand near his substitute soul reaper badge. By the end of the day the both of them were having nervous break downs.

Everyone gave a huge sigh of relief when the final bell rang and let them out for the weekend. Keigo as usual was trying to get Ichigo, Mizuiro, and Chad to hang out with him, but was turned down. Things seemed to be normal but Ishida, who normally packed up his bag and left without saying a word to anyone, walked over to Hoshi, how was shoving her things into her bag. When she sensed him she looked up angrily, death in her eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with Ishida?" she asked in a threatening tone.

"You seemed to have dropped something last night," Ishida replied, holding out her Memory Chikan.

Hoshi's eyes widened and she snatched it from his hand. She didn't remember dropping it but it must have slipping out of her pocket when Ryuken grabbed her. She put it into her pocket roughly and stood. Hoshi made a move to walk out of the nearly empty classroom but Ishida took hold of her shoulder.

"I would suggest you be more careful if you intend to report anything to Soul Society," he said evenly. He paused to push up his glasses. "It looks like you're a novice so I'll give you some advice. Watching a person who can sense spiritual pressure from a tree outside their bedroom isn't going to do you any good."

With that Ishida let go of Hoshi and strode out of the class. Hoshi stood there silently for a moment, rage building up inside of her. Every fibre of her being wanted to destroy something. She somehow kept it together until she got back to the apartment. She slammed the door closed and then let out a loud animalistic yell.

Panting with rage she swung and punched a sizable hole into the wall. She was about to make another hole but someone grabbed her hand before she could. Someone with incredibly large hands, that completely encompassed hers.

"What do ya think you're doing kid?" Kenpachi asked, looking down at her with one eye.

Hoshi's face was contorted into a snarl and she struggled but couldn't escape her captain's grip. "Nothing," she replied harshly. "What are you here for Captain?"

"Your report is late and Ikkaku wont come back here."

"Oh... yeah..." Hoshi bowed her head in embarrassment. She had really flown off the handle. "But in my defence you don't just go barging into a girls home like that, he's lucky I didn't kill him."

"Whatever," Kenpachi said, letting go of her hand, though part of him was reluctant to do so for some reason. "Where's the report?"

"There's nothing to report." Shrugged Hoshi. "These kids are boring as all hell. All Orihime does is cook something disgusting, and hang around with her friends. Ishida just does homework and sews stuff. Chad basically just studies and works out.. The only person worth talking about is that Strawberry. Ya know that little Rukia chick is living in his closet and they go out and fight hollows together, but Soul Society already knows that... Why am I here anyway?"

As Hoshi rambled on Kenpachi took a seat on the couch and put his feet up on the table. "No idea kid, but if that's all there is I'm leaving."

"That's it? No 'ok Hoshi you can go back to your regular duties'? I just have to stay here and watch these kids?" Hoshi was really getting irritated now. "Screw that!"

"Look kid," Kenpachi sighed. "Captain Yamamoto ordered you to be here, that means you gotta stay until he says you can leave... Oh yeah, I'm supposed to punish you for what you did to Ikkaku by the way. But that can wait until you get back."

The only response Hoshi gave him was the middle finger and a look that said 'get the fuck out'. Kenpachi complied and opened the gate back to Soul Society. This only furthered Hoshi's frustration. All she wanted to do was rip the man's head clean off his shoulders. She vowed that if she ever got the chance she would do just that.

"Damnit," she swore for the thousandth time that minute. "if I'm stuck here I may as well do my job... fuck you Yamamoto ya senile old fart!"

* * *

awwe, ain't Hoshi just a gem? bwahahahah! ok... review my mind slaves! review! BWA HA HA HA! (and if you have any questions ask!)


End file.
